Smurf Drabbles
by FreakingCrazy
Summary: 500 Drabbles, some good, some bad. I don't think anyone's done any of these yet for The Smurfs, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Mainly the cartoon verse.
1. 100 Drabbles

**Welcome one and all, feel free to browse my list of 100 (failed) drabbles about the Smurfs. I was originally going to make one about each smurf, but I wanted to include other characters, and by season 9 there were more than 100 anyway, and ARGH! Sorry, but it was very frustrating and I decided it was better to try to keep it as random as I could while including background characters. This also contains no mention of any of my OC's, as I wanted to make the drabbles strictly canon. Three seconds later, head cannon breaks in and ruins that. Most of these are my personal opinions about certain things, and I have no intention to claim these as even slightly canon. However, I feel this is more in the Cartoon verse than anything else, so… Read at your own discretion, thank you once more for coming, and let's let the insanity commence! Drabbles from fragments to run-ons to paragraphs:**

**Disclaimer: FreakingCrazy does not own the Smurfs, Peyo does.**

1\. Box

There were few consistencies in the village, but one was that if Jokey whipped out one of his "surprise" boxes with the intentions of giving it to someone other than Smurfette, you should either head for the hills or hope to whoever happened to be listening that he didn't give it to you.

2\. Snow

On days when the snow and weather reached blizzard levels, Grouchy would always take a small amount of comfort that he could actually stay indoors and not get ridiculed for it.

3\. Beauty

Smurfette always had a nagging suspicion that if she still looked like she originally did, not a soul would tell her she was pretty and mean it.

4\. Gears

One would think that machines were terrible company, but they always seemed to be the perfect company for Handy.

5\. Soot

Woe, suffering, and imminent pain unto the fool that insulted a soot covered Sweepy when the Smurflings were in earshot.

6\. Mirror

Harming his friends would certainly irritate him, and doing so to his family was a grave mistake, but if someone were to actually harm Vanity's mirror, he would make sure that when he was finished with them they would be begging for mercy.

7\. Accident

The word had many meanings and uses in the village. It had been used once or twice to describe Sassette's creation, but was used constantly when talking about either Gourdy or Clumsy.

8\. Childhood

Every few weeks, someone would debate about whether or not they should tell Slouchy, Snappy, and Nat the truth about why they and Sassette were the only ones their age when there usually were at least 50 Smurfs each generation.

9\. Planet

Marco was shocked when he once stowed away as a Smurfling on a ship that was brave enough to sail to what was supposed to be the edge of the earth… and didn't fall off.

10\. Size

As a child, Marina remembered spending many nights terrified under her bed at the knowledge that there were tribes of mermaids that dwelt near the dark &amp; dangerous bottom of the ocean, were as big as the Humans, and personally knew the ruler of the sea.

11\. Tolerance

Brainy and Clumsy were more alike than either of them knew, starting with the fact that Brainy tried to be as tolerant with Clumsy as Clumsy tried to be with himself.

12\. Length

If there was one good thing about being the pet to a failed wizard, it was the fact that Azrael had been enchanted early on to have an extended lifespan that matched a human's.

13\. Luck

While Brainy's beliefs and tangents on bad luck had turned out to be wrong, Clumsy often felt like he'd broken enough mirrors to get bad luck for life.

14\. Emotions

Smurfs, as a species, ran on hormones. Not all their emotions, per say, usually they just had one that really shot out, often proving the correct nature of their names.

15\. Dream

While in the waking world he was often considered useless, in his sleep Lazy could be anything from a brash pirate to a nomadic druid to the stars themselves.

16\. Pain

Dabbler often had to deal with patients because of Clumsy and grew used to the injuries, but when the klutzy Smurf actually came in one day because he'd busted his shoulder, his mind finally descended into panic mode. When you fell down and bumped into so many things that a broken bone would feel like a small bruise, and actually got an injury you could _feel_, it would most likely be near a state of amputation.

17\. Height

Hefty knew his time as the "fearless" Smurf was over when he actually got sick and scared just looking down from a small ways up above the ground.

18\. Nature

When Nat and the others got back from Father Time's place for… some reason, he had to deal with a lot of confusion when he first visited the animals in the forest. Apparently, there had been a Smurf before him who had also liked and helped the animals, but had apparently disappeared. Feeling something inside of him break, Nat promised that he would never leave them like the Smurf before him had, and that he would try his hardest to be just as good.

19\. Write

_Dear Papa Smurf,_

_It seems I've run into some trouble with the fabled Pepper Pirates. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I may not return home as soon as I had hoped. Please forgive me if the bottle leaked and allowed some water to dampen the letter, but I had to be quick about sending this message without getting caught._

_Sincerely,_

_Marco_

20\. Meat

While it was always a bit saddening for all of them when Papa Smurf would leave the village so he could visit Hommnibus, it did open up the rare opportunity for Greedy to sneak off for a few hours to either find a seller or do the deed himself and then return with either fresh mouse or rabbit meat for dinner.

21\. Eyes

Everybody's eyes in the village were some shade of blue, but it was always fun for Sassette to pretend that she had purple eyes or some other interesting color when she played make-believe with herself and Smurfy-Lou.

22\. Water

It was wet, cold, uncaring of who or what it swept away, and Grouchy hated it.

23\. Crutch

Every once in a while, usually after he'd overexerted himself, Hefty would develop a limp in his right leg. While it did not require a wheelsmurfer, and he would successfully hide it when he was in front of others, somebody _did _notice. Despite the protests he got, Handy made him a crutch to use at home if Hefty ever needed or wanted it.

24\. Horn

Nosmurf could remember exactly who it was that gave Harmony his horn anymore, except for Harmony, but that didn't stop everybody and anybody from wishing at least once to give them a piece of their mind and a black eye.

25\. Sock

It had become a fairly popular punishment for the Smurflings; if they caused trouble, they would have to apologize and then wash at least one of Sloppy's socks.

26\. Rocks

Clumsy liked the rocks, if only because you could do almost anything with it. Plus, it looked pretty cool in the right light when it was wet.

27\. Dampening

Grouchy's negative attitude could dampen a good mood like a downpour could dampen a fire.

28\. Gutter

Scruple was starting to wonder if going back to being in the gutter was worse than living with Gargamel.

29\. Parrot

When Grandpa told them about the common name for the talkative and repetitive bird, it was used day and night to describe Brainy for the following 4 and ½ months.

30\. Hunt

Sassette grew even more worried as Nat just continued to stare blankly, Slouchy's attempts to startle him out of it by snapping his fingers in front of him not working. She realized Nat may have been broken, the nature loving Smurf traumatized by seeing Puppy, one of nature's peaceful creatures, chase down and effectively squish a mouse, another one of nature's peaceful creatures, by stepping on it.

31\. Novel

There once was a time when Papa Smurf would have been proud of Brainy for writing a novel. Nowadays, however, he would just close his eyes and wait for the fireworks.

32\. Lift

As a bird he was free to sway with the wind. Nonetheless, Feathers would always have the time to help his small little blue friends.

33\. Magician

It was a matter of whether you were born with powerful enough magic and if you were taught properly how to use it, but a spells success always depended a good deal on your inner intentions.

34\. Chisel

Jokey was sure he was going to get Grouchy to smile one of these days, but first he'd have to chisel away the stone-cold surface that covered the grouch like tar.

35\. Lamp

Gourdy often reflected on the fact that it was strange how he didn't have a lamp like most of the other genies did, but, he reasoned, they often didn't have as good or generous a master as he did.

36\. Critic

Harmony was, ironically, a big critic of the others' music.

37\. Wire

Being kissed by Marina sent a lot more voltage through Handy than a wire ever did.

38\. Ink

It was a long story, one he didn't want to repeat, but to make a long story short Snappy somehow managed to douse himself in ink when trying to rig up Brainy's studio with pranks.

39\. Turf

The forest was _their_ home, _their_ territory. However, if it meant keeping hunters or other human threats away, the wolves were willing to make an exception for the magical blue creatures.

40\. Tear

It was Weepy's opinion that no matter how many tears one shed, they still had value.

41\. Dance

A dance with Smurfette without having almost 100 other guys breathing down your neck for their turn was as likely as Gargamel turning good or Chlorhydris earnestly trying to help Cupid.

42\. Ambiguous

Who was Somebody? Was he still a nobody? Did he do other things? Was his original name one of the biggest mistakes a parent could make? He could only answer the last one with an affirmative YES.

43\. Storm

Jokey sighed as he looked up at the gathering clouds above him. With this kind of weather brewing, making somesmurf smile was going to be harder than usual.

44\. Tissue

Hefty'd broken various parts of his body through accidents that occurred while he exercised, but one of the most painful had to have been accidently tearing some muscle tissue.

45\. Blame

Snappy would still swear up and down that it was all Slouchy's idea, Slouchy would quickly dodge the bullet and say it was Nat who thought of it, and Nat was sure that it was Snappy who caused the whole thing. It was always interesting to watch, especially when Sassette would eventually blow up at them for talking about her like an accident or mistake.

46\. Swing

Wild swung from many things, the most common being vines or branches.

47\. Space

What if there was some point in going to the stars? Nah.

48\. Father

He was a creative nuisance to their enemies, a valuable asset to his family, and even a lover to Marina, but the handy-smurf of the village was a father only to Clockwork and Clockwork Smurfette.

49\. Garlic

Even if it had ended up saving them, many still turned down the garlic cookies.

50\. Giant

When you were as small as the Smurfs were, it was quite common for every other species to tower over them.

51\. Madsmurf

Ok, so Jokey was more than a little off his rocker. Did that bother him? Not in the slightest, it just meant that he was a bit more "insanely" thinkative than those around him.

52\. Miser

Fine, Grouchy was more than just a grouch. Did that bother him? Not in the slightest, it just meant that he actually had some common sense compared to the naive people around him.

53\. Mile

While their measurements were relative, the most difficult tasks could always be described as though it was uphill both ways, in miles of snow.

54\. Snake

Nat would grow up to be a powerful Smurf, just like he was before the time-incident. Everybody knew this, but Tracker recognized just to what extent it would be taken when the Smurfling managed to convince a snake to bother Gargamel without getting hurt. Add in the fact that this Natural Smurf had many more radical ideas than when he'd been an adult and… Tracker shuddered to think that Nat might one day use his ties with the animals to take an enemy down.

55\. Fault

Always. Always HIS fault he was a klutz. Always his fault he was him. Always his fault that he tried to help.

56\. Scream

Everybody had at least one image or a sound immediately associated with them. For Scardey, it was his unforgettable scream.

57\. Chimney

They were dark, grimy, and sometimes uncomfortable, but Sweepy loved going through them. Besides, it was better than being mocked for the grime in a sunny but strangely cold world.

58\. Hail

Hail may not have been such a big deal to other species, but considering how it could get twice their size, many Smurfs avoided the chance of ever getting caught in it.

59\. Rumor

Whoever it was that started the rumor that Smurfette used so much makeup daily that it was all that was left of her, well, it was now common knowledge that they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

60\. Loan

Rule #1 of the village: Don't loan Clumsy anything you valued or wanted to keep in one piece.

61\. Recipe

Recipe for disaster: Put Handy, Dreamy, and blueprints together in the same room without supervision. The two had nearly come up with enough ideas for inventions that it had driven both of them to the brink of insanity.

62\. Donkey

Not to get insulting, but sometimes Farmer's stubbornness could put a mule to shame.

63\. Hospital

If they ever got around to making the infirmary bigger like they had discussed, the first thing Dabbler would do was set aside a room just for Clumsy-related injuries.

64\. Strategy

Smile, keep smiling, don't let them know there's danger, don't let them panic or feel scared. Keep the fear at bay, keep smiling, keep laughing. ALWAYS keep laughing, NEVER let them know about the danger in store for them.

65\. Kitten

This constant growing paranoia of all felines had led to many reacting to being startled by seeing a kitten with planning on either escaping or chasing off the creature before it could do any "evil-feline things".

66\. Bond

Family ties meant everything in the village, but certain ones were particularly close. The Smurflings would never leave one of their own alone, and were within constant contact with each other. Hefty and Handy were pretty close knit, the two rarely ever fighting or getting angry at the other. Brainy and Clumsy, however, were also tight knit, but not a day went by that Brainy didn't go off into some kind of tangent.

67\. Grease

No one ever commented on the fact that Handy was always covered in some type of oil, but after finally getting fed up after 75 years, Tailor made sure that Handy's overalls and hat were always grease-resistant.

68\. Mushroom

Perhaps mushroom houses weren't the best idea, Architect thought, as he had to help fix yet another house that had been half eaten when another woodland creature had mistaken it for real fungi.

69\. Label

If there was one thing that Dabbler was truly thankful for, it was that he wasn't immediately labeled by his name. Sometimes someone would have to think about his personality and actions to understand what kind of person he was instead of just blindly following a single word as the definition.

70\. Silence

Due to numerous occasions with silence being used against them, many suddenly found that peaceful and quiet days weren't so much relaxing as nerve-racking.

71\. Reject

They should be used to it, seeing as it happened constantly, especially during spring, but the heartache never faded or got easier to deal with when Smurfette turned someone down.

72\. Market

Many Smurfs went out of their way to show that if they were turned down, Smurfette likely wasn't on the market for anyone else either.

73\. Submarine

When Lazy awoke one night at his best friend's house only to hear him mumble something about "living in a yellow submarine", he came to the conclusion that Dreamy's dreams were even nuttier than his own.

74\. Neck

Brainy tensed up as Clumsy tripped over yet another rock, taking Brainy with him. One of these days Clumsy was going to kill Brainy, unintentionally or not, and probably himself.

75\. Quarry

The other Smurfs always complained about how stale the air was, how dark their surrounding were, and how cold being underground felt. Miner thought they were nuts. To him, being underground would always be enjoyable and interesting, something he would gladly devote his whole life to doing.

76\. Oath

_I… Sincerely, and honestly… Promise… Not to throttle Brainy the next time he opens his big fat mouth._

77\. Guillotine

The punishment was common for Humans, but forbidden for the Smurfs. This did NOT stop the nightmares Handy received for weeks on end when he finished reading about recent Human inventors that had been "silenced" for their outlandish and radical inventions and ideas.

78\. Teeth

Dentist always felt like he was doing something worthwhile with his life, but it seemed he'd have to constantly drill it into Greedy's head that no matter how much he liked sweets, he would have to take extra care of his teeth if he wanted to keep them.

79\. Crash

Hotap grinned as he watched the obnoxious blue children play unobserved by their elder. With a quick flick of his wrist and an incantation, he watched as the eldest suddenly crashed into a wall with a startled exclamation. They'd have to rename the newly jinxed klutz now, and those fools just gained a hindrance they wouldn't dare to abandon. Hmmm, this could be used to his advantage.

80\. Fall

Nothing ever lasted, including their happy time of peace.

81\. Midget

The irony was not lost on him, Slouchy grumbled, being ridiculed for being short when the tallest they all could possibly get was three apples high.

82\. Embrace

Clumsy felt his breath hitch, finally coming to terms with the fact that there was nothing Papa Smurf could do about it. Heck, he was even beginning to forget his old name. He hadn't always been such a klutz, had he? The Smurfling knew that dwelling over it would do nothing, and embraced his new role as the village fool.

83\. Party

_par__·__ty1_

_ˈ__pärt__ē__/_

_noun: party; plural noun: parties_

_A social gathering of invited guests, typically involving eating, drinking, and entertainment._

_"an engagement party"_

_Synonyms: get-together, affair, celebration, festivity, reception, fun. Antonyms: Grouchy Smurf_

84\. Minute

Time was relative. However, a minute always managed to feel like a day whenever someone got into trouble.

85\. Gorgeous

Vanity used the word a few hundred times a day, always about himself.

86\. Decode

Please listen to me. Please. I just want to help, prove I'm worthy of being your assistant. Why don't you see that? Why don't you let me help?

87\. Void

Yes, he may have had a big family, but being their father filled up a void in his heart he never knew he had.

88\. Wave

It came, it swept him up, and it terrified him. Then Grouchy woke up and tried to get back to sleep, all the while chanting _I hate waves, I hate waves, I hate waves_.

89\. Age

Despite how much older than the others they were, Nanny and Grandpa were two of the more active and adventurous Smurfs.

90\. Athletic

Clumsy could be athletic, just not coordinated. That often led to him being excluded from sports.

91\. Knitting

Tailor scowled at the door, angry at the recent intruders. If they thought knitting was so girly, FINE. Let them try to make their own clothes, and then they would see what was so "girly" about sewing.

92\. Medicine

If it tasted awful and didn't even heal him or make him feel better, he wondered, why did Sickly have to take the stuff?

93\. Doll

Clockwork was more than just a doll, and Gerard knew that better than anyone.

94\. Bullet

They always drew straws before they did anything particularly dangerous, and whoever drew the shortest would have to write up a note just in case anything went wrong. It was sweet, in a way, because while they didn't have to, whichever Smurfling had been chosen would always direct most of the blame unto themselves instead of onto the other three.

95\. Creation

It had occurred to Handy that he may have been playing god, but at that point he could care less.

96\. Pollen

Farmer always made sure to grow more than one crop of tuberose, and everybody felt a little safer knowing that they were prepared.

97\. Reject

Hundredth had been denied by his family, by the original… and by himself.

98\. Calm

Once more, deep breath in, deep breath out… "Who thought it was a good idea to mix fireworks with the powder from Jokey's surprise boxes?"

99\. Shadow

Brainy would never be good enough for them, not while Papa Smurf was always the best in the village.

100. Blood

They were not related by blood, contrary to what most believed, but by spirit.

**Explanations for certain confusing or unexplained drabbles:**

**8\. Personally, I agree with the theory that Snappy, Nat, and Slouchy have no memory of their lives before they were de-aged. This can be supported not only by their new attitudes, but by Slouchy's fumbling with his comment soon afterwards. I know it's kind of shaky, but I don't recall them ever being told what happened, and they seemed to never bring up their past lives again.**

**10\. I've already established that for me, the Snorks and Smurfs takes place in the same timeline, so… Yeah.**

**12\. If Azrael was alive when Gargamel was just a child, how else could he be alive when Gargamel's an old man?**

**16\. I suppose it could work in reverse, with Clumsy constantly having to get treated for injuries, but how else can you explain the reason he seems fine after particularly deadly falls? Besides the fact that it's a cartoon, I get that.**

**20\. The only time anybody eats meat is when Papa Smurf is nowhere to be found. Coincidence?**

**23\. Pure headcannon. If it's worth anything though, it's his right leg that he busts in the episode with the wheelsmurfer.**

**30\. Who wasn't even a bit traumatized when their "harmless and cute" pet ended up doing this?**

**33\. Personal theory why Gargamel's spells almost always backfire. He doesn't seem to have that much power, was fickle with what he wanted, and was constantly called a flop. Tiny amount of power + failed schooling + insincerity= Gargamel**

**42\. Who names their kid Nobody? SERIOUSLY?!**

**51&amp;52\. Two opposites and how they viewed their respective personalities.**

**54\. I'd hate to witness the day when Nat realizes what exactly he could do to their enemies with the help of his animal friends.**

**61\. These two would probably cause chaos if allowed to brainstorm with each other.**

**64\. This could be about anybody, I realize, but I was aiming more for a spin on Jokey's attitude. He seems to laugh in the face of danger a little TOO much not to have a reason for doing it.**

**68\. How many animals eat mushrooms? Now just how many of them live in the forest?**

**70\. What with the sound barrier incident and the time that Chlorhydris took away all the music, I think that silence would be more creepy or foreboding to the Smurfs.**

**79\. Pure headcannon again. I don't believe that Clumsy's clumsiness was natural. It just seems to come in handy for the villains far too many times to be a coincidence.**

**81\. Hypocritical much?**

**82\. Follow up of 79.**

**94\. Headcannon again. Here's the jist: The Smurflings are almost always getting into trouble, right? Well, what if they prepared for the inevitable? They draw straws, loser has to write up a "just-in-case" goodbye note, and they always end up taking the blame instead of blaming the others.**

**100\. They seem to be completely un-related, but I think they treat each other just as much as family as they would if they were really related.**

**That's it, thanks for reading.**


	2. 100 More Drabbles

**Alright, I take back anything that I said about only making 100 drabbles. Here are a hundred more, and I can only hope that they are as good as the previous 100. Again, these range from fragments to run-ons to paragraphs.**

101\. Species

It was nerve-racking, to know that you were in charge of the last remaining people of your species, and to also be their father at the same time.

102\. Mother

Those who dared to ask Papa Smurf about why they didn't have a mother were promptly thrown out.

103\. Cut

"What do you mean you'll have to amputate?! My leg is fine, it's just… a little beat up, that's all."

104\. Language

Even though they were both talking in English, Brainy had a feeling they weren't smurfing the same language.

105\. Subtle

Subtlety had not met Clumsy Smurf. Some days it seemed it never would.

106\. Howl

It was a habit that he had tried to break, but eventually gave up trying. As such, the wolves now expected Brainy to join in their group howling, and they would never be disappointed.

107\. Normal

Slouchy wondered on occasion what having a normal family would be like.

108\. Words

If a picture was worth a thousand words, then Painter said more than Brainy did.

109\. Smoke

Where there was smoke… There had better not be Snappy.

110\. Cupid

Whenever spring rolled around, Smurfette would think up a few choice words for when she saw Cupid.

111\. Cluttered

Handy was the only one who didn't seem to realize that even Sloppy's house was more orderly than his workshop.

112\. Woman

If she had known what was in store for her as being the only Smurfette the village, at least for those first few years, then Smurfette would've likely jumped right back into Gargamel's pot.

113\. Swollen

Many times did Clumsy wonder if his best friend's books would be better received if they weren't written so pompously.

114\. Daughter

She was Papa Smurf's daughter, no matter what anyone else said.

115\. Wren

Was it scary that some of the smallest birds were still bigger than them? Yes, yes it was.

116\. Spiritual

Not many would consider the Smurfs spiritual creatures, but they were, some more so than others.

117\. Thumb

As hard as he tried to break the habit, Hefty could always be relied on for shouting out certain choice words when he hit his thumb with a hammer.

118\. Irate

Grouchy HATED, above all else, Jokey's attempts to make him smile.

119\. Morph

It was not uncommon for someone to shape shift, although the reason was always different. The incident with that plant had caused Brainy to become a Were-Smurf, Father Time's clock had caused three Smurfs to permanently revert back to childhood age, a Shamrock Stew had made Greedy a leprechaun, that freaky run in with the monster children had led to a number of Smurfs becoming monsters themselves, and there had been numerous fountain of youth accidents that had all been temporary.

120\. Purple

Many Smurfs who had been there during the Purple Smurf disaster still had nightmares.

121\. Futuristic

Handy dreamed of a day when machines walked among men.

122\. Belong

Wild could feel it. While he'd never seen any of these people up close before… They were his family.

123\. Blind

For a while, Papa Smurf was convinced that the youngest Smurfling was blind.

124\. Humans

Grandpa remembered a time when Humans were scared of Dragons, but nowadays many went out to attack or chase them away. Humans got more interesting with every generation.

125\. Boundless

There were no limits when Dreamy slept- He couldn't recall all of them, but some of his most interesting dreams included: A blue hedgehog that collected rings and fought a man with robots, a mischievous human child and his adventures with a more philosophical walking and talking tiger, three bone-creatures in a peaceful valley that was also infested with giant rat things, and humans traveling through space on a mission to explore the unknown. Lazy told him that they were nutty and unbelievable, especially the last one.

126\. Sunk

It wasn't fair. He could create life, make things move and fly, but he couldn't be with the mermaid he liked because of some water?

127\. Cross

It was amazing how many words could be used to mean Grouchy. However, perhaps the list that Jokey had made of over 1000 words was a bit much.

128\. Efficacious

Telling Handy that Clockwork was a worthless machine was a very efficient way of getting a wrench to the skull. Repeatedly.

129\. Diary

It was a journal, that's all it was. So why did Clumsy always have to drive Brainy up the wall by saying that it was Brainy's "diary"?

130\. Hibernate

Lazy had not only tried, but actually succeeded in hibernating all winter. He did, however, forget to ask someone to wake him up when spring came in advance.

131\. Guttural

It amazed Jokey constantly that so many of his brothers' voices were so soft or fluid. Why were there only a few, such as himself and Grouchy, with rough voices?

132\. Place

The Smurflings knew their places. Snappy and Sassette would fight, Nat would try to calm them down with less than 30% chance of succeeding, and Slouchy would either ignore them or try not to laugh.

133\. Order

The order of age had become so jumbled, forgotten, and rearranged, that the only thing they all could agree on was that Papa Smurf, Nanny, and Grandpa were the elders.

134\. Furry

Pansy really, really wanted to be able to believe him. But Clumsy was far too nice to be anything like a Smurf.

135\. Comprehension

It was one thing if they couldn't understand any of his work, but to not even understand what he was saying was more than a bit irritating to Painter.

136\. Workforce

Without the tailors, without the mechanists, without the painters, without the musicians, without the poets, or without the writers, culture was nothing. So why did they get so little respect?

137\. Cobweb

It was a scary thought, that one day Clockwork would be filled with cobwebs and unable to move, but at least that day was not today.

138\. Incognito

They hid themselves so well from Humans, that without having to constantly go up against Human foes or see their Human friends, Dreamy wondered if they could one day possibly not believe in Humans at all.

139\. Mask

What was one really, but a collection of all their masks, the expeditions they both exploited and withheld? It was when he thought of things like this that convinced Poet that he should go to bed.

140\. Replay

Having a song stuck in your head was irritating, but it was more like torture if the song happened to be played by Harmony.

141\. Level

As irritating as it was, Astro and the other imaginative thinkers eventually had to accept the fact that they would never see eye to eye with the more traditional and grounded Smurfs.

142\. Pragmatic

Hefty had long given up hope trying to convince Handy to be more realistic. However, that didn't stop Tailor from telling him that that was still relatively late compared to how quickly he gave up doing the same with Vanity or how quickly Framer gave up on Poet.

143\. Tough

Why couldn't Tuffy convince the others that he was just as tough as Hefty? It was even part of his name, for Smurfs sakes!

144\. Dispassionate

Smurfette already had over a hundred guys chasing her, and there was certainly no one for Vanity besides himself, so why bother?

145\. Year

Your year was our month, while our year was practically your decade.

146\. Magic

Justin often wondered if he had been imagining certain parts of that strange night, only with Master Homnibus' reassurances to convince him otherwise.

147\. Hair

Smurfs tended to be a little… protective about their lack of hair compared to other species.

148\. Alone

No one remembered his name or who he was, and when they finally could, he was just "Somebody".

149\. Stand

At first, Clumsy stood up for Brainy. Nowadays, Brainy would be the one standing up for Clumsy.

150\. Sheep

No one could pull the wool over your eyes better than Wooly … Literally.

151\. Fever

Not a day had passed since the concert and already all the adults were complimenting them on their music.

152\. Radiate

Nat was surprised when his animal friends reclined in fear whenever they were near Clumsy, later being told by them that he "smelt like trouble".

153\. Orange

Try as he might, Poet just couldn't find a word that rhymed with the fruit.

154\. Battle

Brother would never turn against brother… except for when they did.

155\. Synonymous

The list could go on and on, but the most basic ones were Clumsy=trouble Brainy=annoying, Painter=temperamental, Jokey=explosions, Grouchy=negative, and Papa Smurf=overworked.

156\. Rat

If a secret got to Brainy, it wouldn't stay a secret for long.

157\. Defy

Handy wouldn't stand up for or defend anything harshly, unless it involved one of his inventions. Especially if it was Clockwork or Clockwork Smurfette.

158\. Record

Kicking Brainy out of the village had become somewhat of a sport, with Hefty holding the record for most kicks and farthest.

159\. Buried

The knowledge of past generations was lost, buried beneath the surface of their subconscious.

160\. Practical

While Tailor could tolerate certain people, he could not and would not tolerate Vanity. Imagine, making clothes a different color or style than usual, just because somebody wanted it that way!

161\. Tone-Deaf

Harmony never understood why the others didn't like his music compared to their earsplitting tunes.

162\. Sentimental

Organic creatures were such an enigma to Clockwork. Their emotions could bounce back and forth or have no basis, or they would get overly emotional about a piece of property. So strange...

163\. Scrupulous

Scruple was, ironically, anything but.

164\. Educate

The world not being flat was understandable enough to Marco, but the thought that the planets did not revolve around Earth was a bit much.

165\. Shed

Dabbler would hence forth renounce his unfocused ways, and would study up on and relentlessly practice the profession of… Oooh, shiny!

166\. Berserk

They all had their own buttons to press, things that would drive them insane. It was different for all of them. Painter would go berserk over critique of his own or of someone else, Tailor snapped every time Vanity or someone else suggested a change in style, but Smurfette would get the most violent if anyone ruined her dress or insulted her appearance.

167\. Keep

It was hard at first to explain that while, yes, humans did have considerable shorter life spans than the average Smurf, they were dangerous and were NOT meant to be pets.

168\. Foe

For being such peaceful creatures, the Smurfs sure did have a lot of enemies.

169\. Twitch

Not a day went by that Scardey didn't stutter or twitch.

170\. Down

No longer would Pushover allow himself to be run over. It was about time that everybody learned that he WAS NOT A DOORMAT!

171\. Patients

Dabbler could list the number of patients he usually had on one human hand; Hefty, who was always overexerting himself, Farmer, whose method with injuries was to "rub some dirt into the wound", Handy, who usually got small cuts from inventions gone haywire, Brainy, who got injuries daily from hanging out with Clumsy, and Jokey, who would always get beat up over one of his pranks.

172\. Shrapnel

Every time an invention blew up, which was more often than he'd like to admit, Handy would end up with either shrapnel or splinters somewhere.

173\. Intertwined

Baby and Puppy were meant to be companions, they knew that. No one else did, but that didn't really bother either of them.

174\. Sisters

Sassette and Smurfette, while nearly opposites of each other, were still some of the closest in the village.

175\. Universe

Astro would make it to the stars, for real, one of these days.

176\. Herd

Papa Smurf would not lose any of his children, even if it meant having to extinguish some of their dreams to keep them home. He didn't always succeed, as Marco was living proof of, but he tried. Boy, did he ever try.

177\. Told

Marco did not have to deal with much backlash when he returned after being captured by the Pepper Pirates, but the insufferable I-told-you-so smile his father kept giving him made him more eager to return to the seas than ever.

178\. Suitable

Marina's father seemed to get along with Handy alright, but the one thing he did hold against the land dweller was the fact that Marina no longer wished to see suitors or anyone she could marry and live with safely.

179\. Destiny

Hotap fumed with fury after his defeat, but could do little but bide his time. Humans were moving in, hunting his kind, and his enemies grew by the day, causing Hotap to flee to another continent before he was found. He cursed the insufferable bookworm that caused him to lose yet again, sealing the Smurf's fate to constantly run into that of another Smurf that Hotap had jinxed.

180\. Beast

Wild felt more at home with the squirrels and other forest creatures than his own family, but they seemed to understand that.

181\. Chase

If nothing else, Jokey could say he got plenty of exercise. He happened to be hunted down on an almost daily basis, just because some people couldn't take a joke.

182\. Coat

No one sugarcoated how annoying Brainy was, usually warning their new friends of the Smurf's "abilities".

183\. Concerned

For all his faults, Clumsy never forgot to check up on Brainy whenever his best friend was hurt.

184\. Necessary

Yes, Farmer overworked himself daily, but what else could he do? He was the only one in the village who would grow the food, and if he slacked off… He didn't like thinking about that possibility.

185\. Rabid

Nat looked on sadly at the thrashing creature. Currently, a sick and deranged raccoon was ensnared in a thicket after trying to attack him, and Nat knew that he could do nothing to help.

186\. Disastrous

Dreamy had, at one point, wanted to name his ship the Smurftanic. For whatever reason, he got the feeling that it would be a mistake.

187\. Division

They were such a tight-knit family… and at the same time, they were as divided as anyone could get. The idealists were separated from the realists, the workers from the freeloaders, the radical thinkers from the traditional thinkers, and the travelers from the stationary Smurfs.

188\. Swap

Brainy could remember a time when Nat was much older than him, but now he was much older than Nat. Life worked in funny and not so funny ways, but it always managed to give him a headache.

189\. Scatter

Jokey's state of mind was frightening, simply put.

190\. Threatening

Grouchy Smurf was definitely NOT someone you wanted to wake up in the middle of the night.

191\. Quiet

Hefty was sure there was a time when Brainy could keep his mouth shut. There just had to be. No one could prattle on that much for their whole life, right?

192\. Burn

Clockwork could understand why the humans needed the fire, to keep them warm, but he refused to let Clockwork Smurfette get too close to it. The last thing he wanted was for her to become a pile of ash.

193\. Delirious

"Okay pal, I don't know what exactly exploded, but I do know that you need to smurf down. If you're confusing me for Smurfette, it definitely did something to your head."

194\. Combination

It was weird, really, how the best of friends in the village tended to be opposites. The lovably clueless klutz was always with the insufferably pompous know-it-all, or the thinkative inventor with the not-so-thinkative weight lifter. However, sometimes the best friends could be almost exactly alike. Painter and Poet got along over how much they could understand the effort put into the other's works, and the irritation of not being understood, while Dreamy and Lazy got along simply over talking about their dreams and sleep.

195\. Value

What did Smurfs really value? Family, friends, and happiness.

196\. Zombie

They would wake up, Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat, with nightmares, screeching about something that was purple. She had asked, but they had honestly told Sassette that they didn't know what it was that terrified them or why she wasn't affected by such terrors.

197\. Price

All of Jokey's "gifts" came with the price of either exploding or being destroyed by somebody else who thought it was going to explode.

198\. Derive

Magic was wonderful all except for one glaring oversight. Matter could not be given or taken away, and whether it be beauty, wealth, wisdom, voice, or charm, it always had to be taken from another source.

199\. Doomed

Grouchy had a not-so-nice short list of the people he'd really, really like to strangle. Jokey, Brainy, Harmony when he was playing that idiotic instrument, and Jokey again, just for good measure.

200\. Eternity

They had been around, well, forever, really, and all of their companions, human, magical creature, or something else entirely, knew that the Smurfs would continue to be around for as long as physically possible.

**More explanations for certain confusing or unexplained drabbles:**

**103\. A suggestion from out of left field as what to do about Hefty's broken leg. Hefty himself did NOT take it very well.**

**125\. Fairly self-explanatory. You want to dig deeper? The references are, in order: Sonic the Hedgehog, Calvin &amp; Hobbes, Bone the comic, and Star Trek.**

**132\. Meet Headcannon. It loves to run amuck my work, stuffing itself wherever it can. I can see Snappy and Sassette as the two that always fight, Nat as the unsuccessful peace maker, and Slouchy as the type to just take a few steps back and smirk.**

**136\. Tailor and Handy seem to get the most respect out of the others, but they're still shown to be unappreciated.**

**148\. Kinda sad when you think about it.**

**151\. Supposed to take place right after the Smurflings' display of good taste in music.**

**154\. You're the best of friends until one day, when you're suddenly bitter rivals.**

**159\. Very rarely do we ever hear about Papa Smurfs past, and almost never about Grandpa's… So, what the heck are they hiding?**

**161\. Many episodes have alluded to him being Tone-Deaf.**

**163\. Scrupulous means to be honest, morally good, and honorable… He didn't exactly live up to his name, did he?**

**164\. Fun fact, you'd go to that time's version of an asylum if you told people that the Earth was round and also revolved around the sun.**

**167\. This is kind of showing how magical creatures tend to see Humans as dogs, at least in my Headcannon. Dogs live considerably shorter lives, can be violent and temperamental, but can also be loyal and caring too. However, I advise against keeping Humans as pets. They tend to bite.**

**176\. I envision Papa Smurf as a very protective father, sometimes to a fault.**

**177\. A continuing of 176.**

**179\. What better way to get revenge than make sure that the reason for your downfall is going to be given quite a bit of heck thanks to another one of your curses? Basically a vengeful Hotap takes revenge against Brainy by tying his and Clumsy's fates together, ensuring lots of pain. Definitely Headcannon, and not meant to be taken as canon or fact.**

**185\. I doubt that the Smurfs would've had a cure for rabies, and even if they did, they would probably let nature work itself out anyway. By the way, STAY AWAY FROM RABID ANIMALS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AND THE SAFETY OF OTHERS. I apologize, but it's better to be safe than sorry.**

**187\. Only half Headcannon this time. These do seem to be the groups that always bash heads with each other.**

**193\. If you need further explanation, it's Hefty talking to Handy.**

**194\. More Headcannon, although I think it's fairly toned down. Painter and Poet have had positive interactions as seen in the cartoon show, and it isn't too much of a stretch to imagine the same for Dreamy and Lazy.**

**196\. Following canon and all that, the male Smurflings adult selves would have been around during the time when the Purple Smurfs came. Sassette, being magically made a few seasons later, wasn't, and therefore would have no trauma from it.**

**200\. I wouldn't really say that Smurfs would be around forever, but they certainly seem to live longer than a lot of other species.**

**I can't promise any more updates after this one, but it's… fun and addictive to write them, so I probably will.**Thank you very much for reading, I hope it was… readable, at least. I never know with these things, but I do try to keep them at least semi-good.****


	3. Yet Another 100

**Hello hello! I'm back with _MORE_. Yadd yadda, you know the drill, these range ****from fragments to run-ons to paragraphs.**

201\. Switch

Trading places with another Smurf was nowhere near as easy as it looked, and it was a very stupid idea. The food ended up tasting like dirt, clothes were nothing more than shoddy rags, and Papa Smurf was very near to having a meltdown.

202\. Flibbertigibbet

Nosey knew just what to say to get his audience interested. He knew exactly what words to use, what imagery to paint, the message to send... And he got branded as a busybody for it.

...

Ah, but it was _fun _and exciting and that's all that mattered.

203\. Drifter

Lazy wasn't "there", you could ask anyone. He was always nodding off, and he needed to be yanked back into the world of the waking multiple times to get him to pay any attention. Him helping was even harder. Even just asking him something was as good as asking a rock. No, scratch that, you'd have better luck with the rock.

204\. Ant

No, I'm not too short, I'm not too lazy, I just like to take it slow. No, I don't want to ruin anyone's fun. No, I don't want to be left in the dust. Yes, I'm not sorry to smurf logic into this.

205\. Rocky

Geo grumbled under his breath as he tried to kick a rock. He failed and fell to the ground, much to his brothers' delight. He quickly got up, only to be greeted by their laughter.

*Sigh*

Maybe Papa Smurf was right. Maybe there was no way to go back to normal.

Maybe Geo had to accept that he was changing, that he no longer fit with who he used to bit.

206\. Interested

The male Smurflings tried their smurfiest to keep Sassette occupied and away from Gargamel. Her interest in him as a father figure waned with each and every insult and underhanded scheme he threw at her, but her interest in Humans never did. In fact, it seemed that sometimes she would have preferred being a Human. At times like these, it wouldn't take but a second for her to also express her happiness at being a Smurf.

207\. Unnatural

Mother Nature dealt with a very brief issue over what to do with the three Smurfette's in the village, seeing as how they were not natural and could disrupt the very cycle of life. Then Sassette looked at her with those big, innocent, and bright blue eyes and she decided that the damage had been done and that it couldn't really hurt to allow them to continue on living as they had.

208\. Rush

Nothing good ever came out of Handy not getting enough sleep. The usual resulting chaos entailed shoddy repairing jobs and sometimes deadly or unworkable inventions.

209\. Inner

While Papa Smurf was smaller than most creatures, that did not mean he was weaker than others. On the contrary, inside he had the fire of a wolf, always ready to do whatever was necessary to defend his pups.

210\. Waiting

Timber was a very patient Smurf. Sometimes he would just sit and watch the trees he had planted in place of the ones he had cut down, waiting until he was sure that the plant would grow to be tall and strong.

211\. Shut

Hefty had closed the door behind him and piled whatever he could against it, making sure that the windows were similarly barricaded. Only when he was sure that no one could hear or see him, he proceeded to exercise himself to the brink of death, still beating himself up for not seeing what his best friend was going to do about not being able to be with Marina. The handysmurf was going to be the death of him, at this rate.

212\. Rite

"This aint funny Timber! I'm jest as brave as you, but I aint stupid enough to wait in this old cave until mornin'! Now, cut it out!...Timber?!"

213\. Shame

Gargamel was the most worthless excuse for a wizard, and anybody with half a brain knew it. What no one seemed to realize was that rubbing it in his face wasn't going to make them any better, and it only succeeded in having Azrael hiss at them and Scruple rigging their outfit with some kind of booby trap as revenge.

214\. Nocturnal

Lazy could sleep all the time, any time. Dreamy, however, could only sleep so much. This led to him practically bouncing with energy at night if he had napped during the day. Lazy quickly convinced Dreamy that it would be better for everybody if he just went back to sleeping at night.

215\. Blaze

Play with fire, and you might just get burned. Let Jokey toy with you, and you'll certainly want to burn him.

216\. Engrave

They all had their scars, usually bad and sometimes even worse. Some were physical, some emotional, some both.

217\. Isolated

As perfect as the village was, there would always be outcasts. Back when Somebody was Nobody, this was true. Back when Clumsy had not yet found his best friend, this was true. When Brainy had not yet been found by his best friend, this was true. However, they would almost always find a way to get past the social barriers.

218\. Glower

If you didn't know the meaning of the word, you could almost be fooled into believing that it meant something good. Grouchy knew exactly what it meant, and he was sure to glower at everyone every day to remind people that it was not a happy or cheerful thing.

219\. Backup

Handy never told anyone, because he figured they would freak out and overreact, but he always had a few wooden limbs and fingers made and stored away. They were made to look real, in case he lost anything if an invention went haywire. Hefty, however, did find out, and was struck with the sudden realization that Handy did some of the most dangerous work in the village.

220\. Path

There was nothing worse than wondering about the "what ifs". It never stopped Sassette, however, from constantly wondering what she would have been like if there had been enough clay to make her an adult and what her life could have been.

221\. Occlude

Smurfs would have so many more allies if they just accepted others ways of life. The Trolls and Imps in the area still held grudges from overhearing the last derogatory remarks about how they lived.

222\. Slipping

Everyone's biggest concern when it came to Dreamy was that he seemed to be quickly losing his grip on reality. Lazy would many times have to chase away Smurfs who were sure that Dreamy was insane, but Dreamy himself didn't seem to get the hint.

223\. Everywhere

Jokey never had to worry about finding a place to hide. Oh no, his biggest worry was who would rat him out this time.

224\. Shell

Perhaps they were sheltered, but compared to the alternative… Wasn't it better?

225\. Cosmic

Everything happened for a reason, and behind every reason was another reason. For example, Smurfette would worry about her appearance because she wanted to look nice for the other Smurfs, and this was because they were her friends and family, and they were her friends and family because they had hearts bigger than their heads.

226\. Taken

It was sad, the way the relationships with three of their brothers had crumbled. Lazy remembered many times when Slouchy hung out with him and Dreamy, and Grouchy would many times recall being less irritated with Snappy than anybody else, and of course everyone missed Natural Smurf. It didn't take too long to see, though, that their brothers, even without their memories, would waste no time in rebuilding these bonds.

227\. Mind

Clumsy could remember a time, back when he wasn't a klutz and everybody knew him simply as a rock loving Smurfling. He didn't like thinking about it though, because it would only serve to make him bitter, and, really, he wasn't too bad off now as it was.

228\. Trinket

Sloppy wasn't too lazy to clean up his house, he just didn't know what to do with all the stuff he had hoarded over the years.

229\. Wistful

Nat would inexplicably want something back that he no longer had. The only problem with that was that he had no idea what he had lost. Nat had ended up wanting something he couldn't even remember having, and he had a feeling it was very much the same for the other male Smurflings.

230\. Spectrum

Seeing the color blue always made the Smurfs happy. For their foes, the sight of the color blue made them sick to their stomachs and angrier than hornets, reminded once again of their failures and of the cheery bane of their very existences. It gave Azrael a headache, and reminded Scruple just what was keeping his mentor from doing anything worthwhile with his sorry life.

231\. Scald

To Grouchy, being nice could get you or the receiver burned by the end. It was better to be cold, to keep anyone from fooling themselves and getting their hopes up only to be crushed.

232\. Nostalgia

Brainy would sometimes think about being a Smurfling and wish for those days back, and then quickly remember just exactly what they were like and decide he was much happier right now. Why did the past always seem so much better when it really wasn't?

233\. Temple

To Clockwork and Clockwork Smurfette, their creator was a god. He was kind, funny, and understanding, but a god none the less. Handy was humble as well, making him all the more better a figure to worship. They certainly were a lucky pair. Who else got to say that they had met their maker?

234\. Dull

Dreamy craved adventure, but whenever he spoke about it everyone would just say he was being nutty. Every day though, something would happen to liven it up and put a little excitement into it. Peaceful and dreary moments were becoming harder to come by, and Dreamy couldn't be more elated.

235\. Kill

Death was such a horrible, awful thing. Why did it always pop up, constantly reminding people of the fact that they too would also meet their end? The end was never certain, the date never set in stone, nor the means always understood. If there was something that would keep Lazy up at night besides Dreamy's snoring, that would be it.

236\. Sickle

The Grim Reaper brought death, while Farmer grew things, bringing them to life. However, they both used similar tools. It was… not all too pleasant to think about.

237\. Vitality

Painter was probably the only Smurf who could look at an empty world and feel excited, seeing color everywhere. To him, a blank slate was the best slate, full of potential and possibilities. Of course, his works would almost never come out exactly the way he wanted them to, but that way he never ran out of firewood.

238\. Busted

Crushed, kaput, out of order, out to lunch, these all described Handy's state of mind when he had an idea in his head. It was even worse if the idea led to an invention, which would lead to chaos and imminent destruction, which would then lead to another, even nuttier and just as dangerous invention. Ah, sanity. It must have been a nice thing to possess.

239\. Sass

What would she do when she grew up? Well, Sassette was named because of her spunk, so that meant that she would have something to do with it after she was older, right? But was her spirit taken away after she was turned into a real Smurf, or just subdued? If it was subdued, would it come out when she became an adult, or would it always just peek out slightly only to turn tail? If it did come back out would they try to change her again? Did that mean that they didn't like who she was at heart, or they just didn't like being teased? Sassette dug just a little bit deeper under the covers, trying to get rid of the not-so-nice thoughts that kept popping up in her head.

240\. Dragnet

Marina twisted in the abomination, frightened and furious at the same time. She managed to get an underwater creature to help her out, but she wanted revenge. So Marina did what her species did best: Sang. Only when she was sure that any living fish were free and that all the Humans had jumped did Marina swim away, pleased with another days hard work.

241\. Shoemaker

Tailor could normally handle the job fairly well on his own, but when it came to Smurfette's hard soled high heels, he would usually have to ask for some assistance from Handy. He could make almost anything out of cloth, but Handy had more experience with wood and shaping it into the desired form than Tailor did, so his help was always appreciated.

242\. Workhorse

If Farmer was a mule, then Hefty was a horse, usually very diligent and uncomplaining when it came to doing the usual hard work and toil that came with being the strongest Smurf in the village. He was also very friendly during these times, making him someone who didn't mind helping others and was usually called on for extra assistance.

243\. Nix

It was a fool who brought up the past or the future, and a bigger fool who stuck around to get what he deserved. No one brought anything up any more about what could have been, or what would happen to Baby Smurf. Even less spoke about a certain Natural Smurf who was the friendliest and most trusting of all Smurfs, and it was especially wise not to even think about it around the Smurflings.

244\. Thievery

Miner knew that if Papa Smurf was dead, he would have been rolling in his grave. If it helped their friends though, Miner was more than willing to give the poor souls some of the yellow rocks. Every time he did so, he felt just a tiny bit happier, always hoping it would do them more good than it was doing him just lying around.

245\. Warmth

As Jokey knew, Grouchy could actually be very warm, especially around Baby Smurf. He could also be very cold, and Jokey found himself on the receiving end of this more often than not.

246\. Elk

Meeting royalty in the form of animals twice had caused Nat to half expect the animals he was talking to talk back in English. It became a bit of a problem, though, when the others thought he was scared of them talking back period. He was used to them responding in their own languages in their own way, but getting his friends to make the connection was tiring and it seemed near impossible. Nat was just lucky he didn't hallucinate about Puppy talking to him in English. Hold on… Oh, you gotta be kidding!

247\. Monger

The Wartmongers were, unsurprisingly, war mongers, the Imps were trouble mongers, the Humans the trade mongers, and the PussyWillow Pixies just wanted to get to the end of the day alive. The Smurfs were mongers of certain other things as well, usually something to do with their name.

248\. Hold

There was a time for every parent to comfort their child, to whisper words of encouragement when all else seemed bleak. With almost 100 children, Papa Smurf found himself doing this more often than not, and he slowly got more used to it and became better as time went on.

249\. Comprehend

Clumsy didn't understand much, but that didn't make him idiotic or stupid, he just took things at his own pace. Explaining that to the other Smurfs wasn't easy, and Clumsy quickly learned to just leave it be.

250\. Envy

They were all green-eyed monsters on the inside, some of them just had a better time controlling it than others. In spring, the monster was unleashed, family tearing down family just to get the girl the other guy could possibly get. The monster was kept away at all other times, especially during winter when the goodwill and seasonal joy was all that kept them going and happy.

251\. Immoderation

Indulgence was one thing, but being selfish and hoarding was another. Greedy had almost lost his life to learn that, but he made sure to learn from the experience.

252\. Taciturn

Slouchy said very little, but the words he did say meant a great deal more than it seemed at first. This was evidenced by the fact that he could simply say the word great and give Snappy a look and he would manage to convey a fiery range of insults and emotions.

253\. Allude

Poet's mood was best reflected in his work, Handy's mood was best reflected in his work, same with Painter, same with Harmony, and it even was the same with Tailor. If anybody wanted to know what was wrong with these guys, they just had to look at the work produced during then, and everything would be figured out and put together before the minute was over. If any of them were sick, their work drooped or was shabbier than usual. If they were angry, the work was either crisp and sharp or very violent. If they were happy, their work seemed almost cheery and calm. If they were under the effects of energy inducing magic… Well, some things are better left unsaid.

254\. Guarded

If anything was wrong with Handy, Hefty'd be the first to notice. If Smurfette was in danger, Hefty would always be one of the first to defend her. If anyone in his family was threatened, especially those two, then it was a pleasure knowing the attacker while they lasted.

255\. Crow

It was always bad and annoying when someone bragged about something, but it was really bad and really annoying if Brainy bragged about something. It was sometimes hard to tell who it was worst for, anyone in the area when Brainy bragged, or Brainy himself when everybody did everything in their power to get him to shut up.

256\. Blanch

Their species as a whole could overdo things, but it got really bad if they were threatened or scared. Smurfs could turn a really light grey or even a bright shade of white if they were scared enough; a defense mechanism that scared many predators who'd witnessed such a frightening thing.

257\. Flair

Everyone had their own style. Vanity's was just that, being in style and knowing almost everything and anything there was to know about fashion and trends. How he knew all that, no one could say for sure.

258\. Afflict

Dabbler had gotten to the point where all he had to hear was the word Clumsy and he would prepare himself for a patient, many times correct with his prediction. The one time he was wrong he had ended up being the patient, because Clumsy had accidentally tripped into him causing Dabbler to fall strangely on his leg, spraining it. Papa Smurf still refused to allow him a room for Clumsy-related injuries, though, insisting that they weren't as common as Dabbler claimed.

259\. Tremble

Smurfette could still hear her voice, remember her evil smile, and see her wretched looks in the dark of her nightmares and in the night. She would always remember the acts she had committed, and shake in fear at the thought of doing it again. Because, no matter how hard she tried, she could never erase her past.

260\. Vex

Nothing, not one thing, was more irritating than being given one of Jokey's presents only for them to explode in your face. It was popular theory now that Jokey had laced the presents with some kind of magic to make it impossible to not to open the box without outside intervention. As far as some theories on the subject went, this one seemed to be the most plausible. That didn't make having it happen any less annoying, though.

261\. Roil

Grouchy could get irritated, certainly, and he would hate things, definitely, but it took a lot of work to get him angry to punch your lights out. Jokey somehow managed to do it every day, but he didn't feel very lucky when it happened.

262\. Notion

Were certain Smurfs old fashioned because of their beliefs, or because of their inability to accept others' beliefs? It truly seemed to depend on the reaction. Hefty was considered slightly old fashioned, if only because he rolled his eyes at many of Handy's inventions, while Tailor was considered really old fashioned due to him either throwing Vanity out after a suggestion or trying to stab Vanity with a needle if he had pressed too many of Tailor's buttons.

263\. Pacifist

Smurfs were overall very nice and peaceful creatures. They traded in causing war for causing chaos though, and a calm day was never found amongst the magical blue imps.

264\. Careen

Lazy would surprisingly go through a lot of trouble to avoid doing any manual labor. This time he was hiding amongst a nest of birds, having climbed the tree with his bare hands in less than 5 seconds. It was hard work avoiding work!

265\. Maturity

For reasons he did not know, Slouchy had a feeling that adulthood wasn't much fun, and personally tried to enjoy every minute of being a Smurfling. Because of this, Snappy thought he was too mellow, Nat thought he was a bit too quiet with his opinions, and Sassette thought he could be too boring and logical for his own good. They still cared about him though, just like he did for them.

266\. Immobile

Sickly was much better and healthier now than he'd been as a Smurfling. While he was always sick and still not healthy as an adult, he was grateful that he no longer woke up paralyzed or stiff to the point of being numb.

267\. Jittery

Poet didn't really mind the rain, even if it was irritating. It did, however, give him quite a bit of insight into his younger sibling, Scardey, who had practically beaten the door down in a panic to find a place to wait the storm out.

268\. Maul

It was one thing to be attacked by wild animals. It was a whole 'nother story when your brother had been the one to command them to attack. Slouchy decided that they'd played enough tag, especially after seeing Nat ask an animal friend or two of his to keep Slouchy away. They'd misunderstood, and had given Slouchy quite the beating for chasing Nat. If Nat had asked his friends to keep Humans away, Slouchy had this feeling that they'd eradicate the entire species without a second thought. If Nat was going to play dirty, then forget it. Besides, playing tag with only two people wasn't very fun.

269\. Hysteria

Marco was sure his father meant well, but… When he stumbled across a panicking village along with the other Smurfs who mostly stayed away, he didn't know what to think. Apparently 18 Smurfs and the creature called Smoogle had been taken away while helping a creature named Crinkles. They were supposed to be able to come home by now, but anything could happen, and a good deal of his family was panicking. Nanny Smurf was among one of the few who were taking charge with a calm mind, but she herself was torn up over having lost her husband and her marsupial friend. Almost everybody who could make something necessary to live had been taken away with Papa Smurf, and, well, had they left only a day or so ago, then the panic would be considered ridiculous. They'd been gone for 5 months now.

270\. Anxious

Scardey had been born into the wrong family. It was the only possible explanation he could come up with. He should have been a different species, maybe, because living with a family that almost always got itself killed did not match him one bit. He'd had far too many almost-heart attacks to count, usually because somebody had been captured, almost died, or encountered some gruesome transformation or curse. If he wanted to live, he'd have found another family. But, while they were nuttier than all get out, they were still his family, and he'd rather be with them than anybody else. Even if they did get him killed one of these days, as they no doubt would.

271\. Contamination

Their minds were more or less wiped when it came to what had happened exactly after the Purple Smurf disaster, but the signs still showed. Handy would wake up in the middle of the night after reliving the memory of his infected family attacking him. Hefty would stay up through many a night, not trusting himself or the horrors his sleep could bring. Papa Smurf relived the fear constantly of being the last Smurf over and over again, his attempts to block it out unsuccessful.

272\. Fad

They were his siblings and he loved them, but sometimes Tailor just wanted to wring the Smurflings' necks. Not only did they dismiss his work as boring, but he was practically seething at them for causing a whole new wave of complaints and calls for different styles and personal choices in clothing.

273\. Trespassing

Smurfs obeyed moral laws only, while Human laws were a sometimes-maybe-this-once-only type deal. This was especially true when it came to the rules Humans had about respecting private property. Smurfs respected each other's ownership of items, but when it came to Humans it was thrown out the window only because they had such large homes that even the Humans' version of a hovel was an enormous castle to the Smurfs.

274\. Unimaginable

No one back home would ever have believed that a version of Grouchy was friendly, which both irritated said Smurf and also made him feel relieved. He was relieved because that meant no one would believe Jokey, but it also meant that they still thought he was a heartless monster. Grouchy did too, but that was irrelevant.

275\. Philosophy

Sassette was proud of many things, but was especially proud of the fact that she was the one to solve the Sphinx's riddle before any of the adults did. She wouldn't brag about it or anything, but it certainly made them think twice about underestimating a child.

276\. Developer

While Handy made and constructed many, many things, he admitted that Brainy caused far more trouble than he himself ever could, and therefore created more than he did. Brainy was quite proud of this until he realized just exactly what Handy had meant.

277\. Dramatize

Vanity was straight to the point most of the time, but that didn't stop him from being dramatic about it. The thought that one of them may get sick, for instance, would lead to a rather over exaggerated panicked reaction from him that would only cause more.

278\. Delirium

Nanny was certain that she was seeing things at first. After all, she hadn't seen anyone of her species in 500 years, and it had happened before. But there they were, almost everyone was new, but that was expected. Time still passed outside of Castle Captor, even if she remained unchanged. Nanny did recognize one of the Smurfs though, someone who had been barely a Smurf of 250 the last time she'd seen him. It amused her to no end after she had been rescued that he was now older than her, and was even called Grandpa Smurf. He hadn't really changed though, just like she hadn't.

279\. Placate

It was never an easy job convincing someone to stop chasing Jokey after he'd pulled one of his awful pranks, but Grouchy did it anyway. He would make sure the annoying Smurf never forgot it, but Grouchy'd still do it.

280\. Wacky

Dreamy was eccentric, to put it lightly. He was viewed as the village oddball, but he knew what he was talking about. Sometimes he was a bit fanatical and unrealistic with his ideas and thoughts, but he meant well. Handy understood this very well and, being the nice guy he was, often invited the imaginative Smurf over to help him with a design or two. This was often under supervision, due to the chaos that was caused last time.

281\. Rupture

Harmony's music was bad, as stated before, but it was the only thing that had managed to raise the dead without using magic. The thought of what may have happened had he not played made Harmony shiver and block the thought out of his mind for the rest of the day.

282\. Hallway

The passageway between the Humans' morals and the Smurfs' morals seemed to go on forever, always getting close to meeting, but just a tiny bit out of reach.

283\. Wail

If there was someone you could depend on for tears, it was Weepy. If you wanted pessimism, you should go to Grouchy, but if you wanted really bottled up emotions ready to burst, then you should go to Hefty, who was constantly trying not to show any "weak" emotion or anything of the kind.

284\. Sleepwalker

Lazy didn't like working. He vehemently despised it, and would do anything to avoid it. So, when he heard from Dreamy that he walked in his sleep, to the dam to try to work on it no less, he did the only thing a Smurf like him could. He fainted.

285\. Dodge

Brainy would constantly try to deny any responsibility for his actions. It never worked, as observed when Handy found out what, more specifically, who, had caused Clockwork to go haywire. Brainy had bruises and cuts all over him, and that didn't even compare to the gigantic migraine he got as a result.

286\. Narcotic

Handy would be able to look at Poet, and vice-verse, and both would know exactly what the other was thinking. This was not due to some hive mind or anything of the sort, but more along the lines of knowing what that frustrated and tired look meant, and just exactly what their bodies and their minds wanted. Denying themselves that was hard, but it was necessary. They had others to turn to, and it made it all the more easier. It was by no means a piece of cake, but talking about it still helped. Handy would give a weary smile that was more like a grimace that Poet would return, and they would continue on with what they were doing, their resolves a tad bit stronger.

287\. Vent

Sweepy had most of his emotions hidden away or bottled up, an interesting thing for a chimney sweep to do. He knew it was wrong and that it could cause a lot more trouble, but Sweepy had gotten used to disregarding his emotions when he was a Smurfling, and it would take a lot more than common sense to convince him. 4 sweet Smurflings managed to do it after a century, but he didn't mind the wait if it meant enjoying more time spent with them.

288\. Slacken

His height didn't really bother him lately, Slouchy realized. As he had thought before, the height was rather inconsequential, and he didn't really waste time on who cared about how tall he was. He was smart, and that meant a lot more than just physical strength. It was one of the reasons he looked up to Clumsy. Clumsy was beaten down daily, mocked, and pitied, but Clumsy didn't let that get to him and he instead just enjoyed life.

289\. Cinch

Willpower tried to help Pushover be a little more subdued and calm when it came to denying people assistance, but he made the mistake of asking Pushover to allow him to help. He could still here the word no ringing over and over again in his head, and Willpower decided then and there that the job would be better if it were to go to someone else.

290\. Freaks

Farmer could only take so much, and after he had reached the breaking point, he would snap. He ranted and raved at Gourdy, telling the genie that not only was he and his entire species a bunch of magic abusing freaks, but that he could stay in his lamp for all of eternity and he wouldn't care. Farmer quickly regretted this, and he went to Gourdy's lamp and fervently apologized for anything he had said at that he didn't mean a word of it. The genie had to be one of the best of companions, but after having a hundred rakes stab right into his feet after another poorly worded wish, he went a little overboard.

291\. Eulogize

If Vanity's appearance ever got any glowing compliments, they were surely from the beauty Smurf himself. If you told him you knew this, you would regret it and wish you had kept your mouth shut while you had the chance.

292\. Lava

It had done only what it could do, but the molten rock had no way of knowing that it had just ruined the lives of 18 Smurfs and a Smoogle, as well as terrify them and enrage them. Had Papa Smurf had the magical supplies he needed, then it would have been no issue, but here, in the distant past, without it… If looks could kill, the lava would have been turned to stone and then crumbled into dust.

293\. Karma

A magical force if there ever was one, karma was the answer to getting revenge without having to lift a finger. It could backfire though, and it would always do so concerning any Human who wished or was wishing to get revenge on a magical creature. Coincidence?

294\. Dark

The dark never bothered Scardey. Terrified him beyond belief, yes, but it never bothered him. At least, not beyond shaking while he held onto a candle with a death grip.

295\. Latch

Papa Smurf loved his children, he really did, but sometimes, usually after everyone had gone to bed, he would walk up and down where they all slept, making sure everyone got a good night's sleep. They were old enough now to have their own rooms, so he would simply open the door, look in, smile at the sleeping body, and close the door. When he got to Brainy's however, the door was locked shut. This bullying issue was getting out of hand.

296\. Voodoo

Clumsy didn't like how scared Brainy was becoming of getting bullied and teased. It had gotten to the point where Clumsy would have to stay up all night in his friend's room just to get Brainy to sleep. They had now both come to eagerly wait for the day Brainy was taught magic. At least then Brainy would be able to get some revenge and some sleep.

297\. Prance

Birds could frolic in fields, as could rabbits, mice, and even some cats. Puppy, however, could not, and almost the entire feral population of the forest was mad at him as a result of what happened when he did try. Wild himself was a bit irritated, although he kept it down to mildly thrashing his teeth in a less-than-pleased manner.

298\. Reincarnation

Slouchy had been a sloth at one point, Snappy was sure. He never seemed too enthusiastic about something, and when he was, he wasn't energetic or jumpy; he would just give a small smile and continue what he was doing. It was rather agitating, to put it mildly.

299\. Reservation

Handy had so many ideas that he had to make a short list, consisting of only 500 ideas or so, and ordered it with what inventions would be the most necessary to build. Then it went on to if he should also list them by how much he wanted to build them, and eventually he had to toss out the list. From that point on, Handy only made what came to mind immediately, and then he would try to block everything else out.

300\. Fictitious

In a few centuries, how real Dragons, Imps, and other magical creatures were would be forgotten, and they would be remembered only as fairy tales. Smurfs were among the many that would be forgotten, but that didn't mean that they would disappear from existence.

**Explanations for certain confusing or unexplained drabbles:**

**204\. Slouchy's talking.**

**205\. Idea by Blue stone 16.**

**211\. I imagine a lesser Smurf would have crumbled.**

**212\. The speaker is supposed to be Wooly, who was pranked by Timber.**

**219\. Headcannon. I can see Handy working with a lot of dangerous materials, and I think he would prepare for the undesirable situation just in case.**

**221\. I don't mean they insulted those species on purpose, I think it was more of the Smurfs innocently commenting on how they didn't use money and how Humans were much more corrupt and greedy for using it, and insulting the two species by the accidental jab.**

**224\. A continuing of the overly protective Papa Smurf idea.**

**240\. Headcannon, I suppose. Marina is a siren, correct? Why did Siren's sing? To drown sailors and unwary travelers. I think she would do it more as a form of revenge and to also help the fish, but that doesn't change the fact that she would most likely do it.**

**256\. I think it was a glitch or an accident, but I have seen it happen on the cartoon. Thus, Headcannon happened!**

**260\. It would explain why no one ever seems to learn when they're the one given the present, even though everybody else seems to know what's coming.**

**268\. This is supposed to be set during Season 9, Headcannon again.**

**269\. Rather self-explanatory.**

**273\. I again see this as more of a type of ignorance. To them, Humans have such large homes, so who would mind if they explored and poked around a bit?**

**278\. Hmm, following logic, Nanny wouldn't have aged a day in Castle Captor, correct? That means she was about, oh, 600-700 years old when she was caught. Subtract those 500 years from Grandpa's age, and… Ooh boy. Okay, that means that Nanny last saw Grandpa when he was an adult of around 200-300 years.**

**283\. Bottling up your emotions is never a good thing.**

**286\. Magic or not, an addictive substance like the orb is going to leave some kind of mark behind. It was the Smurfs anti-drug episode, after all.**

**295\. With almost 100 brothers, teasing is going to occur. When it comes to Brainy, the question is not if, but how much.**

**296\. Follows 295.**

**300\. Just because you don't know they exist doesn't mean that they don't.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review, and have a happy day.**


	4. Even More Drabbles

**I don't think I'll ever stop writing these. I know I should focus on writing stories, but these are just so much fun to write, I honestly don't want to stop.**

**Fun, Fun, FUN!**

***Ahem***

**Sorry about that. These range from- Well, you know.**

301\. Checkers

Slouchy's nearly unbeatable checkers move was becoming wildly popular. Their human friends had even let it spread to their own friends, and the chain continued until it was becoming well known even in different countries. Slouchy didn't let anybody know that he knew that, but he always had a huge grin on his face whenever he saw someone else use it.

302\. Squabble

Farmer ran a tired hand down his face in irritation. How the hay did he end up arguing with Greedy over whether a Tomato was a fruit or a vegetable? And why were they arguing over something like that at an early hour like this?

303\. Clemency

It was irritating, Gargamel thought; having to grovel to everyone you met. It would pay off one of these days though, and then they would be the ones to grovel, to throw themselves at his feet. That day was not today, however, and his godfather Balthazar was coming over later, which meant that Gargamel would have to suffer through it at the cost of his poor aching back.

304\. Swamp

Grouchy used to not mind bogs and swamps. They were alight, as far as things went. Heck, he may even have liked them, as they were much calmer than the usually busy and far too happy village. After that fated birthday party though, he could honestly say he HATED them with a passion.

305\. Chasten

As Dreamy could tell you, waking up Lazy when he was in the middle of a nap was not a good idea. Especially if you used water to wake him up, or for that matter, anything that he wouldn't mind getting more of to use against you. Dreamy had ended up soaked, shivering, and eventually gotten sick, and Lazy had apologized afterwards, but the message was clear.

306\. Inundate

He loved his children, he really did, but sometimes they could be so frustrating! Papa Smurf had to deal with complaints and issues every minute, every day, every week, every year, every decade. There seemed to be no sign of them stopping either. Perhaps it was just a tad overwhelming for the poor Smurf.

307\. Rails

The Smurfs soon realized that as interesting as Handy's railsmurfer had been, it was just too dangerous to use. For that matter, anything too orderly always seemed to cause more trouble than it was worth. Anything too chaotic also caused trouble, but Handy could see no middle ground between the two, so they would shrug off this nutty invention and go straight to the next one.

308\. Crucial

When a Smurf was insulted over something that was their job or that they were named after, it shook them right to their core. Their entire life's work was basically being insulted and disregarded. Tailor knew immediately that he took it too far when he insulted Vanity's, well, vanity in one of his rants. Tailor got what was coming to him though. Heck hath no fury…

309\. Thicket

Gargamel once got a brilliant idea, or that's what he called it. Since the Smurfs always seemed to escape into the shrubbery and the bushes, he would eradicate the plant life, leaving those little blue Imps nowhere to run. Yeah, that had worked out perfectly. Gargamel had decided to do it by hand this time, seeing as his spells always backfired, which meant pulling all the bushes in the forest out of the ground. Mother Nature was not pleased in the slightest. Scruple was still finding stickers and thorns in places he didn't even know he had.

310\. Fatigue

Hefty had been tired before, sure, but he'd never been anywhere close to being this tired. Growing so old so fast was very exhausting for some reason, and it just made everything harder, even breathing. He could only imagine what it must have been like for the others, especially Sassette, who was still the youngest even with gray hair and wrinkles.

311\. Phantom

Nat and Slouchy had been reduced to shells of their former selves after two of their little quartet had been ripped from them. Nat would smile, but it was hollow, and Slouchy constantly looked to the skies for something, anything, that signaled their family had returned. Slouchy shook his head, sighing for what felt like the millionth time. Snappy just had to be impatient, and had dragged Sassette along. Slouchy knew that she wouldn't mind, having snuck out before to go on adventures for adults only, and the two of them were as adventurous as all get out, but he was still worried. Slouchy and Nat kept the two grounded, made them see sense. If they got themselves killed because they were too reckless, why, Slouchy would kill them.

312\. Leopard

A leopard could not change its spots, just as Wild could not change who he was. He liked the house he had been given, what with it being in the forest and high up in the trees, but it could never compare to a squirrel's nest, inside of a tree and full of nice warm bodies and family to enjoy.

313\. Bungalow

Architect wanted a challenge for once! When he finally got one though, it had failed, and everyone went back to living in simple one story buildings. Papa Smurf's house had two, but that was only because the lower half was his lab. Okay, scratch that. Architect wanted a challenge that wouldn't be shot down immediately. One accident happened, and what did everybody do? Give up! Perhaps Architect's ideas just weren't safe enough, at least not for Smurfs. Perhaps he could design houses for Imps, maybe Trolls, or even Goblins! The opportunities were endless.

314\. Socialist

Nosey, naturally, knew everyone in the village. Everyone else, unfortunately, knew Nosey and his famed intrusive nature. It wouldn't be such a problem if he didn't put his nose in places it really didn't belong, like who Smurfette went out on a date with the other night. Hefty had knocked out a few of his teeth for that one.

315\. Recognition

Sassette felt like a fifth wheel every time she saw her friends connect with their older brothers. They seemed to click, as if they had always been friends. They probably were, but according to Nat everything was a little fuzzy beyond going to Father Time's at one point for some reason. Sassette never connected like that to Smurfette. It wasn't fair. Sassette was meant to be a good sister to Smurfette, but her friends, who weren't meant to, always seemed to just fit in perfectly even with the fuzzy memories and gaps.

316\. Essence

To lose who you were, what made you you, well, it wasn't a very nice experience. He couldn't remember the disaster very well, but what he did remember scared Brainy out of his mind. He hadn't sounded like him, hadn't thought like him, he just hadn't been him. That was an experience that Brainy wouldn't dare wish on his worst enemy.

317\. Fowl

"What did one bird smurf to the other after it had lost a race? At least my flying wasn't fowl! HYUCK HYUC-*THWACK* Hey! That wasn't very funny!"

318\. Fever

For Smurfs, being in love was like having a fever. They didn't think straight, their emotions would go into hyper drive, and their blood boiled. By the time the initial shock had worn off, they would feel woozy and tired, as well as a little cranky. The only difference was that they could catch the love fever again, while a regular sickness would most likely not be caught twice.

319\. Sweetheart

If Smurfette had taken a particular liking towards anyone, she didn't show it. Perhaps it was for the best, too. Should any one find out who her special someone was, they wouldn't be around for long. So, even if Smurfette did like someone in particular, she could never show it, if only for that person's safety. It just wasn't fair. Sassette was currently thanking whoever was listening that she only had 4 male smurfs in her generation instead of a hundred.

320\. Adage

"Out of sight, out of mind" Yes, the saying had a grain of truth, but what it didn't tell you that was necessary for it too work was HOW to get someone out of sight. Everywhere Hefty looked, Brainy was there, yakking on and on. Throwing him out of the village helped Hefty's situation for a little while, but sooner or later his brother would come back like an annoying boomerang.

321\. Truce

There were many times when their foes would stop their petty arguing just so they could join together and work on destroying the Smurfs. Amusingly enough, they would always dissolve right back into their bickering ways before they could ever complete the goal. By the time they could remember why they were even working together in the first place, any plans would have been ruined, and any hostages would have escaped.

322\. Satire

Jokey was rather hypocritical. He could pull the lousiest of pranks on you, and he'd think it was hilarious. If you managed to pull a good one on him, however, he'd insist that it wasn't funny and just rotten. And if you decided to point this out, he'd prank you again and run while you were either recovering or howling in rage.

323\. Charlatan

Smurfs could be gullible, surely, but they rarely fell for the same thing twice. When yet another imp that was a snake oil salesmen came around, he found quite a bit of hostility. He ended up being unveiled as a fraud almost instantaneously and was kicked out. Sickly didn't like seeing others in pain, but he did smile at that. It was nice to know that he would not fall for the same old tricks and schemes.

324\. Settlement

Marco couldn't wait. A true adventure! Some Human named Colombert or something like that had planned to make a trip to India, to find a new faster route so the Humans could trade easier and faster. Marco had even convinced Dreamy to come along just to see what it was like, but Papa Smurf did demand that Dreamy return on the first boat back. They would have to stay hidden, but Marco knew deep down that it would be worth it. Something exciting was bound to happen.

325\. Temerity

Nat plugged his ears and shut his eyes tight, trying not to whimper. Every time Snappy opened his mouth when Brainy was lecturing them would always lead to trouble. Sometimes it was bad for the Smurflings, sometimes it was bad for Brainy, and sometimes it was just bad for all of them. Nat really didn't want to see any of his family get into trouble, whether it be his siblings that were his age, or his big brother.

326\. Luxurious

After spending most of his childhood as a prisoner, King Gerard was sure to appreciate every second he spent living as royalty. He was rather glad just to be alive and to be free once more. Unfortunately, if his relatives ever got their way, he may not have much time left being alive, much less being King.

327\. Malady

Sickly sneezed once, then again, and again, and again, and continued on like that for another minute. By that point, Dabbler had stopped talking to him and moved on to the next patient and their issue, which happened to be Brainy with another sprained leg. Sickly would give anything he could for a real cure, as long as it wasn't something phony like last time. Why, he'd even give something on him, like his nose! Sickly sneezed again, interrupting his train of though. No, scratch that, _especially_ his nose.

328\. Accordion

There was only one instrument that Harmony could play worse than the horn, and that was the accordion. He didn't get the chance to play it more than once, as it was quickly snatched and destroyed. No one would admit who snatched it, so it was forgotten and he simply went back to playing the horn. Of all the things he ever had to shred and then melt down, Handy felt that it had to be the most necessary of all.

329\. Inflection

Their voices had accent and tics that to outsiders were unexplained or out of place. To the Smurfs, each person's accent was just like their voice, individual, but not necessarily pertaining to one specific area. Clumsy, for example, had a southern accent, but it wasn't because he was a klutz, but because that was part of who he was. Painter had a French accent, although that also had very little to do with his profession, and more about who he was. Plus, it was just weird, imagining someone like Clumsy without his accent. Pfft, like that would ever happen.

330\. Noose

_Dear Jokey,_

_I hope this reaches you in one piece. Attached to this note is a noose. If you must ask yourself why, then think back to the last time you pranked me. I do know how to work one of these, and if you prank me again, then the next time I return I'll be sure the others learn how to do so as well._

_Sleep Tight,_

_Marco Smurf_

331\. Dust

Smurfette had thoughts that she would rather not have. One such thought was if she would have crumbled into dried up clay, or if she would have died of old age like the others when their long-life stone had run out of power. It was not a pleasant thought, nor was the possibility that Gargamel could take over her mind yet again. Then there was the really nasty thought that one day one of their enemies might win and take away someone from their family, permanently.

332\. Seasonal

Come every spring, all the male Smurfs would get that spring in their step and hearts in their eyes. Come every spring, Cupid seemed to somehow hit all of them and set of a stampede for Smurfette's house with gifts and marriage proposals. Come every spring, Smurfette would barricade her door and hide under her bed until she was sure they had all left.

333\. Web

Reporter found that while his job unveiled many truths, it could concoct lies and misunderstanding that always got him in trouble. Because of that, Reporter set aside an entire page for the less factual things that went around in the village, and called it a "Gossip Column". No one really took anything in there seriously, but it could always get a good laugh and was guaranteed to entertain. That didn't always stop people from getting angry about something published, though. Reporter was currently hiding at the bottom of the well from Grouchy, mainly because said negative Smurf was rather irritated about a certain column that may or may not have stated that underneath his dark exterior, the grouch was a softie.

334\. Criterion

You had to be a Smurf to find Smurf village. That was that. If you weren't a Smurf, tough luck, try again some other time. The only way a non-Smurf could find a way to the village was if they were guided by a Smurf. That was fine and dandy, but what was a Smurf-turned-Human going to do?

335\. Blasphemy

Did Mother Nature demand worship? No, of course not. Neither did Father Time, but that didn't stop some species from fearing even saying one bad thing about either being. Apparently, being the guardians of Nature and Time meant that they had their benefits, as well as their down sides. For example, much suffering was caused to beings by their followers, who did not allow any backlash against the duo. Mother Nature wanted very much so just to sit the poor misguided people down and give them a stern talking to for their actions.

336\. Feasting

There was knowing when you had enough, and then there was having an appetite like Peewit's. Many times the King worried that the Jester would simply eat him out of castle and home, although he probably should have been more focused on Peewits stealing food right under his nose… Literally!

337\. Grief

What pain did a father feel when he lost a child? Papa Smurf could only compare it to being in the fiery flames and flowing lava that roared at the heart of a volcano, but even then the comparison didn't really explain just how painful the experience truly was. He could only hope that no one he knew would ever have to go through such pain.

338\. Regulate

What was allowed and what wasn't? Officially, kicking Brainy out of the village, keeping Clumsy from helping, and telling someone that their job and that they were crazy wasn't. Unofficially, kicking Brainy out of the village, keeping Clumsy from helping, and telling someone that their job and that they were crazy was fine, so long as Papa Smurf wasn't around. However, the last one would usually cost you your teeth.

339\. Cannibal

Rumors would be rumors, but did they always have to be so... Outlandish? For example, Greedy was getting more and more amused/irritated every time he heard about the rumor that he was a cannibal. Seriously? Please, he gave that up after the first try backfired.

340\. Tomahawk

It was nice knowing the fool who dared get between a weary Hefty and a pile of firewood. If he was tired enough, Hefty wouldn't really care what he was chopping, so long as it was something, which led to some rather unfortunate incidents. On a happier note, Scardey was recovering quite nicely.

341\. Abdication

Life had a sick sense of humor, that was for sure. When the time finally came, Brainy found that he wanted nothing to do with being the village leader. No one else wanted the job either, though, so he had no choice. Brainy ended up being rather forced into a position he had once dreamed of having.

342\. Blockade

The Smurflings didn't really know what Jokey was talking about, but he apparently could drive a sledgesmurfer through something called "the fourth wall" faster than anyone else could. None of the other Smurfs seemed to get it either, though, so they just put it under "other crazy things Jokey talks about and can supposedly do". Jokey also mentioned how you could repair the 4th walls or something quickly and easily, but that didn't really explain why there weren't tons of these broken walls all over the place. Jokey was never the best at cleaning up after himself, so why would this be any different?

343\. Deranged

Mental stability was never a strong point for anyone in the village. Lazy was positive that, however nice Dreamy was, he wasn't exactly always in his right mind. Hefty wasn't really all too sure about Handy, Jokey was a case of his own that no one wanted to figure out, and Painter… It really depended on what mood he was in. His mood bounded back and forth and held very little consistency, which made many consider him to be the least stable.

344\. Groan

It was rather common to hear someone groan after having been assigned to do something with Brainy. Such groans would also pop up after more than 5 seconds with Brainy when he was lecturing. It was even more common to hear collective groans telling said intellectual to smurf up. The most common had to be the groans Brainy would give when he was tossed out and landed on his head.

345\. Murder

However peaceful they claimed to be, the Smurfs did have a few secret and… questionable inner societies. One of such was devoted to hunting down certain annoying Smurfs and "getting rid of them", permanently. Papa Smurf, of course, knew nothing about such a society, but that was alright. Everyone figured that the best way NOT to become a victim of such groups was to join them. Jokey himself had hosted a number of meetings, despite being number one on the elimination list.

346\. Gaze

Wild Smurf used to ask his mother when he was a child what the blue things that looked like him were. She had only said that they were protectors of the forest, but that it was also wise to avoid them. This was so that none of their enemies targeted him or any other squirrels, something that often happened to other animals that were around the protectors when an enemy popped up. She never had an answer for why Wild looked like them, but many years later Chitter would often suggest that it was a sign that Wild was special.

347\. Detainee

Papa Smurf spread so many messages about "love", "kindness", and "understanding", and often criticized his little Smurfs if they jumped to conclusions or didn't get the facts straight first. That made it especially frightening when he had nightmares about being a rasher, sometimes downright "unsmurfy", Smurf.

348\. Leech

Lazy was a freeloader, in every sense of the word. He would always make up for it and prove his worth, but many times over would Dreamy have to remind his brothers of that. They would grumble about it, stop complaining, and move onto complaining about something else or get on someone else's case. Apparently, lifesaving just wasn't as big a deal as it used to be.

349\. Decadent

What with having such long lifespans, the "holier than thou" attitude that some Smurfs took was to be expected, having "been there, done that". Even those who didn't take on a superior huff as they got older tended to look down on other species like they were children or misguided without even meaning to. Humans, for example, had gotten their brand as a species with bad morals and often unwise choices due to past experience and also because of their species as a whole's refusal to learn from these constant mistakes.

350\. Hoodwink

Fooling Gargamel was necessary for survival, but it began to grow boring. He was so easy to trick, so easy to fool, that sometimes Jokey was GLAD when Scruple or someone else had made him see through a particularly thin disguise or plan. Mainly, this was because it meant that they could be more creative, but it was also due to the fact that Jokey just disliked getting away due to a poorly thought out or lousy trick. This was much more interesting.

351\. Sketch

Painter was an inspired individual, that was for sure. Despite his temperament, it always was a pleasure to receive a portrait or painting done by him. He had a little exchange program of sorts with Poet going on at the moment. Painter would show Poet a painting from which Poet could get inspiration for a poem, and Poet would show Painter a different poem so that Painter could base a painting off of it. They had disagreements about the others interpretation, sure, but the works of art produced by both were almost otherworldly.

352\. Bittersweet

Smurf meets Mermaid. Smurf saves Mermaid. Mermaid steals Smurf's heart. Mermaid leaves Smurf. Smurf tries to be with Mermaid. Smurf almost drowns. Smurf saved by another Smurf and is berated. Wait a few seasons. Repeat steps 6 through 8.

353\. Manifestation

_Get out of my head!_

_Your head? Your head!? Listen here blondie; I was here first, now you get out of my head! Don't tell me you cried out all of your intelligence._

_Oooooh, you take that back!_

_Yeah? Or what? You'll cry and complain some more?_

_At least my family loves me for who I am!_

_Oh, please! They like you because you're fake. I'm the real deal, and what'd they do to me? They shoved you in here to take my place!_

_I'll tell Papa Smurf, and he'll get rid of you for good!_

_HA! Fat chance. No one would believe you, and I'm still you. Get rid of me, you're gone. Get rid of you, however, I'M still here._

354\. Foible

Was Hefty's weakness that he was scared of heights, or that he didn't want to admit that he was? Being scared wasn't fun, but trying to ignore the fact that you were indeed scared sometimes made it worse. Scardey would have more respect for his brother if he could just accept that he was scared instead of trying to deny the fact. Scardey of all people knew just how well _that_ tactic worked.

355\. Jaded

Some, such as Handy, went through life wearing rose tinted glasses. Grouchy was stuck with a permanent pair of jaded ones, and as such treated life and the world as he saw it. There were a few in-betweens, such as Painter, Smurfette, and Sassette, but that really was a whole different story. Oh, and as for the others… Some things are better left untold.

356\. Sympathy

Unsurprisingly, Weepy was one of the more empathetic Smurfs. He was known throughout the village as someone that it was ok to talk to about emotions. He'd be in tears by the end of almost every conversation, but he always tried to be stronger willed than he was. It didn't always work out, but that was ok.

357\. Casket

One of these days, and if they were lucky it would be soon, someone would finally catch Jokey in the act of one of his smurf-awful pranks and send him six feet under. The majority of those who had placed bets agreed that it was probably going to be Grouchy, but that didn't mean that no one else would also try. Jokey himself figured that now was a good time to go into hiding, at least for a few months, until the heat died down.

358\. Wax

Poet had a habit of using up most of the candles in the village. He wasn't trying to waste them or anything, but his constant writing deep into the night may have had something to do with the constantly depleted candle supply.

359\. Vice

Every Smurf had one. For their best trait, there was a flaw that was practically the opposite of it. Hefty had to be the friendliest Smurf, but he had one of the shortest tempers ever known. Heck, even Clumsy had one! He was rather nice and cared a great deal about everybody, but he was trusting to a fault, sometimes even hurting his family and friends when he trusted the wrong person.

360\. Horoscope

In the village, everyone tended to view things such as the Zodiac like they did bad luck; a bunch of nonsense. Hefty did become a bit more interested in it after he found out that he was supposedly the Lion. Even if the animal was a feline, it still was pretty powerful and respected, so maybe there was something to the whole fortune-telling business.

361\. Bars

Everyone could agree that if there was one thing that Brainy actually did right as King Smurf, it would have to have been him throwing Jokey behind bars. This started a revolution for Smurf-knows-what, but the revolution had led to Brainy being dethroned, so all was well. During those few short hours though, the resulting amount of peace and quiet had been more than satisfactional for everybody else in the village.

362\. Cobra

While the others were more like mammals, Brainy was a snake. A harmless one that mostly bungled and just annoyingly nipped at people's ankles, but a snake nonetheless. It was not easy chopping off this snake's head, though.

363\. Bland

Dabbler had learned long ago that while life could be mundane, it was unwise to say that it was boring. Many times had he thought that a little excitement could liven up his day, and then some poor fool would end up with an injury because of some incident that could have killed them.

364\. Contamination

Someone had spiked the well with _something_, but no one really knew what. It had turned the water a sickly light green color, and anyone who drank it ended up with a clouded and foggy mind. Papa Smurf was on another trip, which meant that something bad was going to happen anyway. It was making everyone paranoid, however, so a few Smurfs set out to find out what exactly was in the well. If everyone had jumped to the conclusion that Jokey was the one who had used magic powder, and they all agreed that he would have to pay for this stunt, well then, Brainy certainly wasn't going to correct them.

365\. Jubilation

The weeks when Harmony had a sore throat were remembered quite fondly, as were the parties held during said weeks in joyful celebration. Harmony himself didn't remember these times so fondly, so he was constantly confused when at least one Smurf cheered whenever the experience was brought up.

366\. Frisky

Snappy and Sassette tied as the most energetic Smurflings, and everyone knew it. So it wasn't all too uncommon to see the two constantly trying to beat the other in energy-based races and challenges. They came out fairly even, although it was pretty much fact that Snappy always won racing while Sassette constantly beat him at wrestling.

367\. Prong

No matter how many years went by, Smurfette was a rather distracting individual, especially when Spring came. It was nice seeing her and all, but Greedy knew this had to have been the fifth time that morning he'd stabbed himself with a fork while being distracted. He had made more trips to Dabbler in a day than he usually did in an entire year.

368\. Extinguish

One day the happiness in Brainy just seemed to vanish. Clumsy was sure that it had to have happened immediately, because otherwise he would've noticed. His younger sibling was even quieter today than yesterday, and Clumsy was going to find out why. And find out he did. Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to do, but Clumsy was sure to trip Hefty at least dozen times for bullying Brainy again. The young Smurfling was back to his talkative self in a few days, and Clumsy was glad that his brother's little spark of hope hadn't been crushed.

369\. Entreat

When one morning Reporter made the mistake of revealing he knew where Smurfette kept her diary, he was bombarded the rest of the week with pleas from his brothers for him to print said location and threats from Smurfette that promised to make him regret ever even thinking of doing so. He went into hiding more than once that week.

370\. Burnish

Everything in Vanity's house was neatly polished and shined by said Smurf every day. This included all of his mirrors, the counters, walls, floor, ceiling, more mirrors, and, of course, Vanity himself. He wasn't necessarily obsessed, but it was kind of freaky.

371\. Extol

Papa Smurf was the brightest and bravest Smurf of his generation. Which made it not at all surprising when he eventually became the village leader. Being smart came with a price, though. He knew that while the traditions were stupid, he would still have to exile all of his brothers and anyone else over the age of 250. Well, he would change that. The next generation would not be taught such rotten rituals and traditions. No, they would have a village full of peace and happiness. Ah yes, he could see it now… He would have to work on it, but he already knew it was going to be perfect.

372\. Hijack

Many a time did Jokey take control over a project just to screw it up only for the fun. It wasn't exactly exciting having to do all the work just to cause some trouble, but he thought that the chaos and being chased part was rather fun. Especially the chaos, just before everyone realized that Jokey had duped them again.

373\. Intend

Intentions rarely looked anything like the final result. Clockwork, for example, was made to help ease the workload, not save a boy king's life and an entire kingdom from a tyrant's unjust rule. That didn't mean that it was a bad thing, though. No, Handy was rather glad that this invention had evolved.

374\. Dissemble

Who was Smurfette? Was she the nicest girl in the village who had turned good after being sent to do evil by Gargamel, as most thought? Or was she confused and hurt when she arrived, and now hiding the bitter feelings beneath a fake smile? No one could even consider the latter possibility of course, but the fact that even Smurfette didn't know was worrying.

375\. Writhe

Pain hurt. That may have sounded redundant, but it was true. There were different types of pain, and different types of hurt it entailed. There was physical pain, the kind that brought along blood and usually a stinging hurt. Emotional pain left no blood, but it made everything ache. Then there was the type of pain you got from having Clumsy either bump into you, smack something in your face, or trip you, all by accident, that caused stinging, blood, confusion, and aching. Dabbler was now counting down the seconds until they expanded the infirmary.

376\. Splinter

_Boy, you sure do live a boring life, don't you?_

_Please be quiet._

_Yeah, yeah. Hey! How about you go pull a prank on Snappy, so you can get back at him for teasing you?_

_No thanks. Papa Smurf says that that isn't very smurfy. In fact, I shouldn't be talking to you at all._

_You sound like that annoying booksmurf. Come on! Let's go pull a few pranks, huh? You know you want to!_

_…_

_Or you could just ignore me. Again. That always works so well._

_…_

_Yeah, no problem. I'll just wait here… You know. Not like I have anywhere else to go. Call me when you want a personality._

377\. Haggard

Marco had seen so many wondrous places and people on his travels, but it also came with a price. Being around Pirates meant that he had witnessed many vile and downright unspeakable actions and things, things that plagued his mind. If he was worried at all that he would ever do something like that to a female, it showed by him keeping himself distant from Smurfette. He wasn't sure if Nature beat out Nurture, but Marco wasn't exactly willing to test it.

378\. Pelt

Azrael did not have much dignity or pride, but he could flaunt that he was better groomed than his owner. It always seemed like such a nice accomplishment until the listener saw just how "well groomed" Gargamel was.

379\. Definite

One of these times, the Smurfs would fail in replenishing the Long Life stone. It was inevitable if the task was necessary every 500 years. But if he had anything to say about it, Grandpa would make sure that it wouldn't happen during his lifetime. He could only hope that it wouldn't happen during his grandchildren's lifetimes either.

380\. Film

Clumsy didn't like the way Brainy changed when he didn't have his glasses. It seemed to almost transform his best friend into a completely different person. Brainy would shrink back, unsure of anything he did, and his eyes would be unfocused, almost like he was dead. Not that Clumsy thought any less of him, but he preferred his lecturing brother to be just that- a lecturing, confident, sometimes know-it-all brother and best friend.

381\. Unraveling

Tailor's work was an art. It was also painstakingly hard for anyone else to accomplish, and even the most patient gave up trying after the fifth time. If that made him smug, he didn't show it. No, Tailor would only invite anyone who teased him to try their hand at it, and that would shut them up.

382\. Pocket-space

Having a beard was nice and all, but Grandpa's biggest complaint about it was that it seemed to get stuck in everything and took forever to get dry. It could hold a vast array of items though, and that came in handy.

383\. Conscience

Angel and Devil Smurf were never acknowledged directly. At least, no one talked about them to others. Whether it was because the fact that they had had a personal dilemma was too embarrassing to tell or they thought that it was too crazy to be real was unknown.

384\. Vie

Smurfettes were equal in all but one way… They never had to compete for a Smurf like the Smurfs competed for a Smurfette. In fact, Smurfette seemed to have the Smurfs wrapped around her pretty little finger. And because of that, she was one up on the males of her species.

385\. Miraculous

It was a happy kind of shock that the Smurfs felt when Baby was returned to them after Grouchy had shown his devotion and Smurfette's angry letter had been read. It wouldn't have come as such a surprise though, had they known that the parents of Baby had returned him because he had been contaminated. It was almost funny how no one had questioned just where Baby had come from or who exactly wanted him back.

386\. Revelation

It always seemed to surprise so many people when they found out that their Smurf friends didn't have head hair. Despite normally ignoring it or regarding it as normal, the shock on some people's faces could cause quite a bit of embarrassment for both parties.

387\. Rung

The old "rungs in the ladder of life" phrase was getting old, but it wasn't too far off. No one really knew though if Clumsy was a lower rung that kept accidentally tripping people on their way up, or an upper one that just came crashing down and causing other rungs to collapse.

388\. Venture

Scardey was not particularly adventurous, no big surprise there. On a good day it was still rare to see him do more than just stick his head out of his door to creep carefully towards wherever he was going. So, in what could be seen as another testament to Smurfette's beauty, it was far more than shocking to see him dart over to her house with a bouquet of flowers just like everyone else. He was still withheld and shaking, but in that moment he was probably the bravest he'd been in his entire life.

389\. Marsh

Why did there always have to be trouble in some bog or swamp? Just once, Jokey would like to end up in some field or meadow, somewhere he could actually have a little fun. Given how much Papa Smurf "enjoyed" Jokey's humor, perhaps the adventures in deadly areas was somewhat intentional to keep Jokey from getting distracted or being distracting.

390\. Opine

Smurfs were entitled to their opinions, naturally. But when they were a little too outspoken, like Brainy was, then they became a problem. In fact some Smurfs deemed it better not to have an opinion at all, or at least not voice it publicly. Very few knew Scardey's opinions on anything except for that they scared him.

391\. Chasm

Outside of the Smurfs' gentle forest were castles, kingdom, cities, as well as run down villages, hovels, and nature's deathtraps, which ranged from ravines to cliffs. Wooly went on somewhat deadly adventures when it came to nature's deathtraps. It was funny that he ended up working on a silent hillside that was pretty much tranquil, but it didn't mean that there was no excitement.

392\. Status

Hierarchy? What hierarchy? The Smurf had no such thing… Officially, that is. Like many other things, there was a certain "unofficial" social order that was to be followed, although it wasn't too strict. Papa Smurf was always the first person to go to if a problem occurred, as telling others usually led to more trouble. Because he was so highly-regarded as a kind leader, he got to eat first, decide rules, and his very look could put someone back in their place. Smurfette, being one of the first Female Smurfs in the village, was almost a second in command, followed by Nanny and Grandpa, then Brainy, and so on. Anyone who did not respect such rules of conduct would not be punished, but they were looked down upon by most villagers.

393\. Obscured

Nanny laughed lightly to herself as her son went on and on about how they were the only remaining Smurfs and that they had to be careful as part of a lecture to his children. Oh, how wrong he was… Little did he know that in other countries there were different villages of Smurfs. Well, perhaps they were kingdoms. After all, they had their own social structures as well as their own beliefs and methods. There was a reason after all that many species regarded Smurfs as monsters after hearing about certain deeds through stories. Nanny was forbidden from telling him, of course, but that didn't stop her from becoming amused.

394\. Careworn

It wasn't easy, being a friend of the Smurfs. Many times one of their allies would catch wind of some adventure or other, and end up worrying incessantly until the Smurfs, obviously, came out on top. There was that nagging fear though, that the day they stopped worrying, was the day that something truly awful happened. Marina herself rarely slept due to worrying over some of the adventures Handy went on.

395\. Lingo

What was so hard about English? Puppy often wondered this, usually after he had failed another attempt to speak the language. He could understand it, but he couldn't wrap his tongue around the words well enough to even pronounce one coherent word. It had been said that animals could speak the language and other ones if enchanted, but the fact that his magical owners didn't even attempt to… Hmmm, perhaps their pack viewed subordinates as better seen but not heard. Humanoids. Puppy would never understand them.

396\. Vein

There was a lot of speculation about what to do with the new gold vein Miner had discovered, as Smurfs had no use for such things. Many suggested tricking Gargamel with it, but the idea was ultimately vetoed for instead giving it to a few human friends. There were a few other small details that weren't discussed, like the fact that Papa Smurf hadn't and wouldn't be told about the gold, the meeting, and what happened to the gold, or the fact that anyone who would tell him these things had been conveniently away on a trip when the meeting was held.

397\. Hairstyle

Smurfette attempted changing her hairstyle many times, but they never seemed to work out. Cutting it short reminded her far too much of her old self, a pony tail just didn't feel right, braids were more of Sassette's thing, and everything else just seemed wrong. She always ended up leaving with a short trim so it could grow back in longer.

398\. Garden

Farmer really needed to start focusing. He knew that, but what with everything that happened, he couldn't help but be just a liiiiiitle paranoid when it came to new visitors in the village. There had been a snake oil sales man, a tricky genie, a fake knight, and there was also that Smurf-awful enchantress. If he never heard the word "orb" it would be too soon.

399\. Mistaken

The PussyWillow Pixies had no idea. Red eyed monsters? No. Green eyed monsters? Oh yes. Most definitely.

400\. Foresee

Whenever someone tried to see into the future, the attempt would always end in failure. Very few could actually look into either the future or the past, and Father Time had long ago banned the use of such spells because they disrupted the timeline, with a few notable exceptions. However, he made no exception for the Smurfs after their family had gone away with the time-scrolls, despite how much it had pained him. Guardians of nature, space, and time simply could not afford to show favoritism at the risk of contaminating or changing what was meant to be.

**Explanations for certain confusing or unexplained drabbles:**

**306\. I don't think they would last very long without Papa Smurf, if at all. Poor guy.**

**310\. Set during the "Smurfquest".**

**311\. Set during Season 9.**

**324\. Creative license, okay? Medieval ages were from around the 400's-1500's, so this isn't so much of a stretch. It's close, but I wouldn't say it's too close.**

**328\. No offense to accordion players, I just think that if Harmony ever got his hands on an accordion, the resulting noise would be pure torture to anyone.**

**334\. What if instead of the usual group of Smurfs or entire village turning into humans, it was only one? And what if they didn't know how to get home? Now I'm tempted to write this. DARN ME!**

**347\. Okay, remember Papa's temperament from the Purple Smurf episode? That's a _small_ look into what he was like in the comic. Honestly, if you compare the Cartoon Papa Smurf to his Comic equivalent, there are quite a few noticeable differences.**

**352\. Written in the form of "Boy meets girl, Girl breaks boy's teeth." There were multiple times where the plot was that Handy tried to be with Marina and almost drowned.**

**353\. Smurfette conversing/arguing with Original Smurfette**

**376\. In a way similar to 353, Sassette talks with the Original Sassette.**

**385\. Baby had to have come from somewhere, right? This was slightly inspired by a theory I read about most of the young Smurf village inhabitants being rejects from other Smurf communities that were abandoned at birth. Not exactly my cup of tea, but it's ok.**

**393\. Just another Headcannon possibility.**


	5. The Last Hundred

**Here are more Drabbles, folks, I hope they're okay. By the way, If anyone reading this wants to write a story based on a drabble, feel free. I mean it, just please give credit where credit is due.**

**These are the last hundred. I know what I said last time about not stopping, but I need to stop before I get to repetitive, which I fear I already am. Sorry, but quality matters most.**

**These range from fragments to run-ons to paragraphs.**

401\. Geyser

Grouchy had a relatively short temper, which did not help Jokey's teasing and pranking. In fact, Jokey claimed that it was so much fun to mess around with the grump because of how easy it was to get him to blow his top. Grouchy actually agreed that Jokey probably did it to him for that very reason, but also stated that it more likely that Jokey just had a death wish. Whether that was true or not was debatable, but Jokey succeeded either way.

402\. Customer

Barber rarely got many customers, but the ones he did get he was sure to please. Smurfette rarely walked away unhappy, Sassette was always nice, Nanny usually appreciated his work, and Papa and Grandpa always walked away with their beards trimmed just right.

403\. Coast

Days at the beach were some of Handy's favorite types of days. He knew he was just seeing things, but sometimes he would feel as if Marina was right there with him. The sea reminded him of her enough as it was, but at the beach it got to the point where it felt like being teased. Of course, what made days at the beach his favorite were the times when he had been right and Marina _was_ there.

404\. Waterproof

Architect had stayed up many nights trying to figure out how to waterproof their mushroom homes. He had nearly succeeded once, but the houses just grew when it rained, or rotted. He had to use glass and clay, but he and Handy managed to come up with a paste to keep the water out and the heat inside of a house. No one seemed to care, but he, for one, appreciated not waking up to find more than a dozen leaks in his ceiling.

405\. Fish

Snappy avoided eating or even just looking at anything that resembled sea life after that little "incident". He couldn't look a fish in the eye without being reminded of being one himself, and eating one was out of the question.

406\. Trudge

Tracker tried to avoid mud when he hiked, because it often slowed him down and made the trip not as enjoyable. Sloppy thought he was nuts because of this, saying that the mud should have made any hike much more fun. To prove his point, the slob rolled around in the mud to the disgust of nearly everyone except for Fly.

407\. Companionship

If a Smurf made a friend, they'd go to heck and back to protect their new ally. If they were best friends with someone, nothing short of magic could break such a bond. And if the two best friends in question were family, forget it. They would do anything and everything for the other, and stop anyone or anything from hurting them.

408\. Phase

Grouchy had actually had a "happy" period for a while when he was a Smurfling. It had been because of a bet, and much to everyone's surprise, including his, it lasted almost half a minute before he snapped. A happy Grouchy wasn't Grouchy.

409\. Degree

Handy considered wearing gloves after yet again giving himself 1st degree burns from another exploded invention. He turned down the idea, but did wear the bandages he received for the rest of the day, right up until he finished building his machine. When he was sure it wouldn't explode, he then took off the bandages to find the burn far from healed. Oh well, at least he didn't need to swing by Tailor for a pair of gloves, bandages apparently worked just as well.

410\. Statue

Paladore had met a sad fate, but all the same he was happy in what he believed were his final moments. He had done his job, and his pupil would go on with their life safely. And go on his pupil did, exceeding all of his teachers hopes and expectations as well as his own. Yes, Papa Smurf had turned out far better than just "alright".

411\. Wedding

Smurfette often imagined her possible weddings with many Smurfs, but she could never choose one. None of them seemed to be a perfect match for her. Even if she were to, her own doubts and fears would make her decline and run. This went back to the whole "not being able to choose one without them getting torn apart" issue that Smurfette despised.

412\. Embers

Snappy could see the blaze of the fire when he closed his eyes. He could feel the heat and hear the crackling or the blaze, and he could feel the sting of smoke and soot in his eyes. Nat felt sorry for his brother, but a part of him felt like the firebug deserved it for almost completely destroying the forest and the animal lover's friends' homes. This was one of the few times when Slouchy was more sympathetic than Nat.

413\. Cameo

"Was that a blonde Smurfette wearing a green shirt and a white skirt that just darted by?"

"Mhmm."

"Did you see them holding a bowl of ice cream in her hands while laughing maniacally?"

"No."

"You mean you didn't just see a Smurfette we've never seen before rush by as they were chased by Greedy while laughing like a loon?"

"Yup."

"… Good. Neither did I."

414\. Clammy

Sickly rarely ever got a serious illness, but when he did, it was a nightmare for all involved. Hence the reason Dabbler and Papa Smurf both stiffened up when they noticed the dark bags under Sickly's eyes and how much he was shivering and coughing. Their alarm only got worse when he nearly collapsed with a high fever.

415\. Daze

When Lazy could no longer tell if he was in a dream or reality, he realized what effect constant sleep had had on his subconscious. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but it scared the heck out of Dreamy. Ironic, considering.

416\. Pen

The pen may have been mightier than the sword, but quills hurt far more than a pen. Case in point, Papa Smurf had accidentally pricked himself many times with one of his writing quills while he was working on a new experiment. It hurt slightly more than a paper cut did, and a drop or two of blood would usually end up on the parchment.

417\. Logical

Any reasonable thought went out the window when the Smurfs came into the picture. With them, they brought both good news and bad, and an adventure was always to be had. It usually meant at least a little bit of trouble for Johan and Peewit, but the adventurous duo didn't mind.

418\. Negative

Grouchy never did anything positive, never said anything positive, and never thought anything positive. That is, unless he was around Baby or Smurfette. Then there would be a few carefully hidden positive thoughts, but a smile would get by every once in a great while.

419\. Charge

Homnibus had never had time for a family, mainly because he had never had the time, what with being enveloped in his studies and becoming a powerful sorcerer. By the time he had even thought of marrying, Homnibus was an old man, and he accepted his lonely fate. Then Justin came into his life, and everything changed. Justin was the closest thing Homnibus ever had to a son, and he would fight tooth and nail to keep him.

420\. Promise

They promised that they would never leave anyone behind, but they had. If the two duos had been compared for which was more miserable, it would have been a close competition. Snappy and Sassette had lots of adventures time traveling, but that didn't mean that they didn't miss Slouchy and Nat. Slouchy and Nat also had many adventures, some far deadlier than what the other two went on, and they also missed their two siblings.

421\. Spots

A leopard could not change its spots, just as a person could not instantly change their morality. This was part of the reason that Azrael turned on the Smurfs after they had helped and healed him. Yes, they had saved his life, but he owed his master far more than he owed them. Besides, with his luck, staying with them would have backfired somehow.

422\. Apathy

All of a sudden, Hefty could care less about his family. He didn't know why, he just didn't. There was something wrong on his arms, with his tattoos, but as he looked at the yellow xs, he couldn't figure out what. Why should he care anyway?! It was about time they started protecting themselves and left him alone.

423\. Survey

Question: How many of the Smurfs in Smurf village thought that Brainy Smurf was an annoying pain in the Smurf? Answer: 99%.

424\. Valiant

There were the scared and the brave ones. The scared ones thought themselves smart for wanting to live, and the brave ones thought themselves heroic for trying to help others no matter the cost. For example, Scardey thought he was displaying the right amount of paranoia given what they dealt with daily, and Hefty thought he was doing what was right by standing up for his family and stopping whoever was the bad guy this time. Both sides and Smurfs were right, but try telling that to them.

425\. Stiffen

There were some questions parents just didn't want to answer, but inevitably would be asked at least once by their children. One of them happened to be asked quite frequently by his children, unfortunately enough for Papa Smurf. The question happened to be "Whose your favorite?". He never answered them, although there were rumors. Oh, there were always rumors.

426\. Slick

Jokey, for all his many, many faults, was a surprisingly good smooth talker. Unless he laughed mid-sentence, there was a very good chance that you would actually believe what he said. If he did laugh, however, you would know that either Jokey was running, hiding, or had tricked you and was going to be running and hiding. The only person who had learned not to believe a word Jokey said was Grouchy, but no one else seemed to get the message.

427\. Repetitive

Yes, the days in Smurf Village went by in a fairly strict order or formula. Something bad would happen, somebody would usually get hurt or captured, then be saved or healed, and everybody would be safe. The days where nothing happened were becoming rarer as time went on, although they had very little to no variation, so maybe that was a good thing.

428\. Submerge

How deep the water looked, how fierce it seemed, didn't mean anything to Grouchy once he saw Baby in trouble. After that, all he saw was some obstacle endangering his child, and that was enough.

429\. Scratch

For about a month after the whole Weresmurf incident, Brainy, as well as every other Smurf, had every scratch triple checked, just to be on the safe side. Dabbler quickly got fed up with it, but he couldn't really blame his family's paranoia.

430\. Draw

Painter would sometimes stay up all night just perfecting a sketch or a painting he didn't like. He was often proud of these, at least until someone pointed out that the drawing was virtually the same as before. Then he got angry, and then a few dozen Smurfs ended up getting splinters and paper cuts among other injuries.

431\. Element

Everyone had a comfort zone, a place or job they felt most at ease with, and no one liked being taken out of theirs. One example of such was anytime someone actually managed to get Handy away from his workshop while he was in the middle of the project. He wasn't the violent sort, but Handy wouldn't budge without kicking and screaming the whole way, usually ending up dejected or even grumpy.

432\. Collarbone

Despite the crazy logic the Trolls seemed to have, collarbones were NOT called such because that was where collars were supposed to go. When they were finally free, Papa Smurf dealt with a slew of complaints about how much certain individuals' collarbones ached, some worse than others. His own neck was killing him.

433\. Cherish

Poet treasured all the seasons, but he truly adored Spring. The Spring Fever always made him write a dozen love poems, and he occasionally came up with one that he could edit and change the meaning of so that it was good. Besides, as mean as it was of him, Poet kind of enjoyed just watching his brothers compete with each other, even if he was one of the competitors.

434\. Abominate

Out of them all, Baby often mimicked Grouchy, usually by crossing his arms and frowning. He never stayed like that for long though, and would usually laugh soon after. It was cute and silly, unlike Grouchy's frowns, and was probably the only thing that, secretly, brought a smile to the grouches face.

435\. Vary

Preferences varied from person to person, obviously, but how much they varied was debatable. For example, Painter's preferences were more like Poet's than Farmer's. However, some individuals preferences were unlike anyone else's', such as Dreamy, whose values were nothing like that of anyone else in his family. Even Lazy's ideals were much different than his friend's, seeing as he put more importance on just enjoying his dreams rather than fulfilling them.

436\. Anticipate

Gargamel was going to have to die at one point, right? Being Human, which meant that his puny lifespan would probably be up before the next century came. Many Smurfs were more than excited for the occasion, pointing out that many even older human enemies would also die. Sassette seemed to be the only Smurf in the village saddened by this.

437\. Stumble

Clumsy hated falling over everything, including his own feet. It wasn't like he wanted to, but telling that to the others was near impossible. Only Brainy, Papa Smurf, and Dabbler seemed to believe him. Brainy and Papa Smurf because they knew Clumsy was too kind to ever want to cause any chaos or trouble, and Dabbler because he seriously doubted anyone could possibly want to cause so much damage to themselves and others.

438\. Communicate

Communication between distances was rather slow, what with it being the Middle Ages and whatnot. Because of this, Marco and other Smurfs who did not live right in the village often had to wait weeks to get even a note about what the weekly disaster had been. This was normally a blessing, but had somewhat become a curse during that time when the flood had occurred. Many had to go for higher ground or make boats, and it almost took a whole month for them to find out who had caused it and how it had been dealt with.

439\. Scapegoat

Poet nearly split his teeth grinding them. The nerve of Framer, calling him a beggar. So Poet's work wasn't "practical", so what?! That bumpkin may have done more manual work than Poet, but their jobs equally benefitted the village. No, Poet's work benefitted it much more, at least culturally, than that Mule of a Smurf's ever did!

440\. Led

Azrael knew the way to Smurf Village, of course. Any animal that had lived in the forest for at least 10 years or since their birth could, naturally. He could not actually lead a human there though, nor could he actively get too close without becoming disoriented.

441\. Smashed

Hefty tried to be careful around his family due to his nearly uncontrollable strength, especially after one incident he had had with Handy when they were Smurflings. He had almost knocked Handy's nose clean of by accident while they were playing around, and it had bled for days afterward. To add insult to injury, Handy kept flinching whenever he was around Hefty for about a week.

442\. Crust

Most Smurfs from the village lived above the surface. There was one exception, and Miner could sometimes be almost everywhere and anywhere underground. Any and all of his attempts to get more people to join him underneath were met with either gentle letdown or outright rejection. Even the Smurflings could only be underground for a few hours before feeling restricted.

443\. Switcheroo

The one good thing about all the Smurfs looking the same as children was that they could usually pass themselves off as someone else so long as they didn't speak. Some could do it even if they did, like Handy. He, somehow, could impersonate both Grouchy and Lazy fairly well, as Lazy could impersonate Handy and Grouchy, and like how Grouchy could impersonate Lazy and Handy. It truly was a mystery. Greedy and Harmony could likewise impersonate the other. How strange.

444\. Stairway

Handy had once tried to make a moving staircase, one that would allow someone to go up or down without having to walk, and yet not move. The stairs themselves would move, but not the entire staircase. It had worked with some accidental lightning, experimental technology, and magic from Papa Smurf, and then he tried to install one in any two story buildings or houses with cellars. Three guesses how well THAT invention had gone over, and the first two don't count.

445\. Auto

Reflexes could be lifesavers as well as detrimental to someone's health. Handy, for example, always got up early to either work on inventions or think up new ideas. He had gained almost a dependency on being able to invent at least a little every morning, and had reacted almost violently to Papa Smurf restricting his morning tinkering for health reasons.

446\. Gab

Gossip was rampant in the village, but only if you knew what to listen out for. Or who, as it was it most cases. If you wanted to hear gossip and find out the latest juicy tidbits, you would go to Nosey, Vanity, Smurfette, or all three. If you wanted to stop a certain bit of gossip, you would have to hunt down all three.

447\. Factor

Every little detail contributed to every situation, to every scenario. No one really knew though what exact circumstances led to Brainy chasing Hefty for a change, but no one really wanted to get close enough to ask. It was made more amusing by watching both Handy and Clumsy try to stop Brainy from chasing Hefty, and stop Hefty from running.

448\. Five

There were only five children total in the Smurf village versus a hundred or so adults. So why were the 5 children so much more accepting of others? One would figure that at least one adult in the hundred of them would be also willing to try, minus the adults that were discriminated against.

449\. Muffler

The only thing louder than Dreamy's snoring was an earthquake and a volcanic eruption going on simultaneously, as Lazy could attest to. However, it was one thing if Dreamy was sleeping in the same room as you, because then snoring could be and was expected. When you could hear him from halfway across the village? Okay, then you've got a problem.

450\. Barbed

Grouchy seriously considered setting up a fence with spikes on it just to keep any visitors away. He had many times asked for permission, but Papa Smurf kept telling him no. As Jokey ran off laughing after another prank delivered to Grouchy via doorstep, Grouchy wondered how many times he would have to ask for Papa Smurf to finally break down and agree.

451\. Delay

Mother Nature was a very busy being, and her schedule was always changing and being mixed around. It didn't help that sorcerers who disliked certain types of weather casted spells to repel the detested conditions. This was fine and dandy for the magic casters, but it always pushed her schedule back until she could find a way around the spell. The creator of such spells had not been on best terms with Mother Nature at the time of their creation.

452\. Carcass

Smurfs had a lot of respect for the dead, which made sense considering how death was rather rare for them and happened to individuals after over 1000 years of living. Perhaps it was also why they feared Human ghosts; Humans did not live as long, so would the ghosts be selfish and evil like most live humans encountered by Smurfs, or would they be wise like the elders of the Smurf species were?

453\. Webbing

Spider webs actually made pretty good rope, but Nat had decided not to mention that after getting into another argument with Tailor. Apparently, his older brother thought string or wool was better, which it was traditionally. It was weird how normal it felt to argue with Tailor anyway, to be honest.

454\. Corner

Wild did not consider himself a Smurf per say, but more as a creature of the forest. Perhaps that was why he had such a bond with other creatures, from the forest or not. His living at the very corner of what was considered Smurf territory may have helped his ambiguous identity. It also meant that he was always there to immediately help and protect the other creatures of the forest from threats such as poachers or unwelcome magical beings without having to call on other Smurfs for help.

455\. Register

When Brainy opened his thrice-cursed library, Clumsy was the only one to borrow anything, and that was a book on rocks and a book by his best friend. No one could tell Brainy that that only meant that Clumsy was a good friend, not that his books were good enough for the nicest Smurf to read them, although it was basically the same thing.

456\. Buddy

No one ever tried to do anything alone without at least one friend with them just in case if they were away from the village. This was good because there was less danger, but it was bad because there was more danger, in the sense that only huge amounts of trouble occurred to groups, but a lot of small trouble occurred to loners.

457\. Commission

Painter rarely took any requests, but like any of the other "artists" or creative thinkers in the village, he would do something for someone once in a while. Usually these were all made during spring and meant for Smurfette. She usually donated these or gave them away to somebody else.

458\. Mar

Vanity was probably the only one to ever worry so obsessively about his appearance. Even Smurfette was more subdued with her worry and care than he was, and that concerned a few of the other Smurfs. They were convinced that their brother was a sissy and needed to have it beat out of him, and so they did. Or, at least, they tried, before Vanity's friends came to the rescue, giving the offenders a beating that they would never forget. Well, not unless Farmer hit them that hard upside the head again.

459\. Epilogue

Every story had an end, correct? But no story ended when everyone assumed it did. So, 500 years later, when the stone needed replenishing, it was a different Smurf village that went out to replenish the rock. They were very much the same, though, if not a bit older than they had been the first time.

460\. Sign

Jokey made sure to never take the blame for a joke or prank unless Papa Smurf demanded it or the joke had worked out hilariously. Unfortunately for him, his own tricks were just so much fun. To him, at least.

461\. Propose

Despite there being barely a hundred young eligible Smurfs, Smurfette always ended up getting far more than a hundred proposals every spring day. This in itself was confusing, but she didn't really want to figure it out, nor did anybody else. Spring days were crazy enough as it was.

462\. Cross

It was common sense that one did not try to attack a father's children if the father cared an ounce about his kids and was right there. Gargamel seemed to be lacking quite a bit of common sense, and at the moment he was also lacking a good deal of hair and dignity.

463\. Invasion

Smurfette tossed and turned in her sleep until she woke up in a cold sweat. She had had the strangest dream about a village that was near identical to the real one, but had so many differences at the same time. For example, in her dream she had almost fallen on her face when she heard Handy, Brainy, Clumsy, or anyone else speak. Their voices sounded like they had been switched, garbled, and twisted. They seemed alright, but then she had met Smurfs she didn't even recognize. She had never heard of a Narrator Smurf or a Gutsy Smurf, even though they both seemed nice in their own right. The real kicker was when she couldn't even find Smoogle, Wild, Baby, the Smurflings, Grandpa, or Nanny, and had found a Smurf with an orange goatee and a Smurfette with black hair and blue streaks in said hair that claimed to be her siblings. Thank goodness it had all just been a dream… Or had it?

464\. Handle

Chaos, trouble, and Gargamel on occasion, were all parts of the average day in the Smurf forest. The outcome was usually the same, a happy ending that had almost gone horribly wrong, but the way they were dealt with afterwards depended on the Smurfs that were involved, the adventure itself, and all the details about the outcome. Not many had taken the Purple Smurf incident well, while many quickly got over the issue with the "Azrael being saved, only to turn against them" situation. No one saw Purple Smurfs coming, but almost everyone had a feeling that Azrael would pull something.

465\. Accuse

_Just listen to those stuck up jerks! Why, I bet you could cause a good deal of chaos right now, and you should, JUST to make them pay for their cruelty._

**Now Clumsy, you shouldn't listen to Devil. Your family's just had a rough day and they're probably tired.**

_TIRED?! Of him, yeah! I mean, really, what being could take all this teasing and insulting? Heck, let 'em have it, I say!_

**How about Brainy?**

_Four eyes? What about him?!_

**Brainy never lets everyone criticizing his advice and works bother him or get him down, Clumsy. So why should you?**

"Golly, your right. Thanks!"

_That was a low blow, halo boy, and you know it._

**You**** asked the question, I simply answered it.**

466\. Dominate

Smurfette was NOT a weak woman, and any fool who believed so would pay dearly for it. Just because she was a little more sensitive than the male Smurfs, that did not make her a subordinate to any of them. She, of course, wouldn't fight back violently or act too fierce, that was ridiculous. A male would defend her and she would then get her revenge on the idiot later, whether physiologically or emotionally.

467\. Quote

There was one quote that Clumsy never, ever got tired of reading. It was the one Brainy wrote after the darkness monster incident, and it promoted a message of both humility and friendship. And while Clumsy usually appreciated his friend's work, he had to agree that that one quote had to be the best out of anything else Brainy made.

468\. Bend

Body parts were not meant to bend or twist certain ways, Hefty knew that. This was one of the many signs that let him know something was wrong with his leg when he fell back to the ground. Not only did it hurt beyond belief, but at first Hefty's leg just looked mangled and crushed.

469\. Kick

Hefty did not think much of his usual booting Brainy out of the village routine, but he did freeze up after hearing Dabbler rant on about one day breaking Brainy's neck. Hefty was extra careful about where he booted Brainy to, though, and the know-nothing-know-it-all always came back fine, so that wouldn't happen… Right?

470\. Sheets

Lazy could sleep anywhere and everywhere, and everyone knew that. However, Dreamy thought that Lazy using him as a blanket was going just a tiiiiny bit overboard.

471\. Laundry

Every Smurf did their own laundry, but on days when some were just too busy, they would give the job to Smurfette. She was fine with doing the extra work, but judging her because of it didn't end well, nor did pawning the job off to her more than was necessary. She was many things, but Smurfette wasn't a pushover.

472\. Situate

When Papa Smurf had decided on something, whether it be a preference or an order, he never backed down from it. Not the harshest storms could make him change his mind, and the raging hurricane that was known as 'Marco' had certainly tried, only to leave angrily as a result of both parties stubbornness.

473\. Twist

When Reporter quoted people for his paper, he was known to twist the meaning of any words spoken or any actions done, and if he disagreed with their views, they would be sure to be portrayed as a jerk by the paper later. No one really took it seriously, but he had made the fatal mistake of one day making an obscure joke at Smurfette's expense in print. He was later chased, hunted, captured, tortured, convicted, evicted, and relentlessly reprimanded.

474\. Cling

Sassette needed something resembling a parental figure in her life. She had both Papa Smurf, who was almost everyone's father figure, and Gargamel, whom no one liked. She also needed friends, and she had the other Smurflings and Denisa. She also needed some regular girl interaction, but the only possible choice was Smurfette, and she was a little too "girly". No, Smurfy Lou did just find being a friend, a sister, and sometimes even a mother if Sassette was feeling down enough.

475\. Embrace

Smurfette hugged and kissed them all with the same amount of care and gratitude. To each individual Smurf, however, they were certain that theirs meant more or was more special than the others'. Honestly, it was starting to be more than a bit ridiculous.

476\. Guaranteed

There were three certainties in life: Death, taxes, and Gargamel losing. In fact, no one could even think of losing a bet if they went for the last one, and no one ever had lost. Well, no one except for the poor fool who once bet that Gargamel would actually succeed. They never made that mistake again.

478\. Demolished

Clumsy's clothes went through a lot of wear and tear, no big surprise there. Tailor often had to repair his brother's pants, not to mention his hat. No magic seemed to protect the clothing for some reason, nor did magic seem to protect or stop Clumsy. Strange.

479\. Manipulate

Some people were persuasive, some were not. When it came to Pushover, it didn't matter if someone was good or not at persuading others, but instead relied on being able to live with the guilt of so easily manipulating someone. Later on it became who could run away fastest to get away from him repetitively screaming no if they seemed to be trying to force him to do something.

480\. Prescribe

Dabbler couldn't really hand out potions to any patients because that wasn't his forte, but he had no qualms about sending over said patients to Papa Smurf so he could give them a magical remedy. It did bother him was when his patients started to prefer the magical cures and treatments better than any of Dabbler's.

481\. Widow

Nat had observed spiders in their natural habitat. From what he understood from both experience and from some nature books, apparently Black widows ate the heads off of whoever their mate was. For some reason, his older brothers thought it was funny when he tried to warn them in case Smurfette did something similar.

482\. Tracking

Tracker was named for his ability to track, obviously. He did enjoy trying to teach others how to track, and no one but Nat had much success. The only reason Nat had partially succeeded was by observing trails and foot prints, not smells. Oh well, not everyone could be incredibly gifted with a great sense of smell.

483\. Cod

Marco wasn't much for fishing, but it was better than having to starve or steal stale bread from humans. However, his definition of fishing involved nicking caught fish from someone while trying not to get caught. It almost never worked, but it was always quite an adventure.

484\. Cretin

Sweepy was the street urchin of Smurf village, even if he did have his own house. No one wanted to be seen with him or dared get too close to him. At least, that was the way it was before four little persistent Smurflings had tried to help him with his situation. Smurf bless 'em.

485\. Liability

Puppy felt responsible for his abnormal humanoid pack, strangely enough. He was needed constantly by them, but it did not bother the faithful hound. No, what bothered the pup was the he thought he wasn't doing a good enough job. If only he knew…

486\. Telephones

The communication system was deemed a rather bad idea after Gargamel used it against them. All for the better, in Brainy's opinion, whose eye was still stinging after Hefty had gotten back at him for an insult he hadn't even said. That was probably Gargamel's fault as well, although how he didn't know.

487\. Xenophobia

Smurfs were not scared of outsiders. It was their customs, traditions, and beliefs that scared the unholy Smurfness out of them. Papa Smurf tried to quell such fears, but he could personally not blame them one iota. Other cultures were just so different, that of course there would be some obvious differences. Still, the fact that Trolls ate cats was a little unnerving, if not hilarious because of the fact that everyone was trying to get their new friends to eat Azrael.

488\. Shadowed

Sassette felt fine, nothing was wrong. Voices? What voices? A past personality? Naw, Smurfette was just imagining things. That NEVER happened to Sassette, she assured her sister. It would have been easier to do had her original self not been snarking the entire time, right up until Smurfette left in a confused and disappointed huff.

489\. Substantial

Farmer never wanted much out of life. A few crops to take care of and work on and peaceful evenings were all he desired. Then he had to go and find that crazy genie, and the rest was history.

490\. Conscious

Handy knew, not knowing exactly how he knew, that every cog was almost like a Smurf. They contributed to the whole, and if he didn't know better, he's say they had their own distinct personality. He was rather tempted to just melt down the one that goofed up his inventions like Brainy, though.

491\. Ligneous

Clockwork didn't care that he was made of wood or that his heart didn't beat like a normal humanoids would. No, he was far more grateful that his partner did not mind and also shared the same "deformities", as they were, as he. Neither cared really about it, and so it did not bother them.

492\. Professional

Papa Smurf was not a professional, contrary to popular belief. No, he was an expert and a master above all else, which meant that if someone faced off against him, they were surely doomed. Unless they were Slouchy and the match happened to be a checkers game, because then everything was different.

493\. Commerce

Smurfs were not to sell or buy anything, and money was pretty much taboo as well as useless to Smurfs. It was seen as a sign of weakness and greed, and so no Smurf dared be seen with it. It took Timber a week to get his father's screamed rant/lecture out of his ringing ears.

494\. Remote

Wild was wild, and as such was left alone for the most part. Pity the fool who made the mistake of running into him in a bad mood or waking him up in the middle of the night. Good thing Wild was still rather nice, even when he was tired and cranky.

495\. Satanic

Grouchy was not a demon, even if everyone insisted that he was. He was not a demon if Jokey swore on his almost nonexistent honor as a jokester that Grouchy was a demon. However, if Grouchy's eyes seemed red, he was in fact a demon and you should be running the other direction as discretely and quickly as you could to find Papa Smurf.

496\. Psychotic

If anyone was told that Jokey was sane, then they would know that the Smurf that they were talking to was not. Especially if that Smurf happened to be Jokey, which meant that they didn't even have to question the validity of the equally looney statement.

497\. Etiquette

Smurfette was one of three females in Smurf village. That wasn't really a problem for her. What was, though, happened to be that she seemed to be the only one with a proper appreciation of manners. Sassette was a tomboy, and Nanny had quite a bit of spunk for her age. Why was life so… impolite?

498\. Disintegrate

Smurfette was still terrified that she would wake up to find herself looking and sounding like she used to, with no one caring about her or bothering to even look at her. It was scary and frightening and it made the part of her that still existed bristle and crow at the same time.

499\. Enchanting

Marina was a Siren, which meant that her beauty was supposed to be enticing, as well as her voice. So, many Smurfs were left with quite a conundrum after she left: Did Handy like her because of who she was, because she had magically charmed him, or because of some combination of the two. Handy was just insulted at the thought of even questioning it.

500\. Closure

Even if they end seemed near, it just meant that there would be new adventures around the corner. Not one Smurf could recall not having felt like they were going to die at least once and then being miraculously saved or somehow not dying. It probably just meant that they were persistent little guys, but that didn't really bother any of them nor their allies.

**Explanations for certain confusing or unexplained drabbles:**

**408\. Maybe it worked out as a gag in the Movie universe, but it would be the sign of an apocalypse in the Cartoon universe.**

**412\. Nat's a nice guy and all, but seeing all of his friends be ripped from their home like that probably caused a bit of resentment, even if it was small and childish.**

**413\. I know I said I wasn't going to enter any OC's, but Esther isn't mine. This was a gift to Random for their wonderful reviews and tips.**

**422\. A look into what the Yellow hate Disease does to someone's mind.**

**438\. A blessing and a curse really, not knowing the chaos going on back home.**

**443\. Come on, you know what I'm referencing.**

**463\. Cartoon Universe!Smurfette somehow ends up in the Movie Universe, but it was all just a crazy dream. Maybe.**

**465\. Clumsy in quotes, Devil in italics, Angel in bold. Typical right thing vs. bad thing argument.**

**486\. In the episode with the vine/telephone, Gargamel insults the Smurfs and Hefty accidentally overhears, thinking Brainy said it. The scene actually happened in the show, but here's the aftermath.**

**487\. This is either slightly AU or Headcannon. Maybe it's a mix.**

**500\. That's all folks, thanks for coming!**


End file.
